Serendipity
by Ruth3
Summary: Will James and Lily be able to not cause a scene in their 7th year? Fate will eventually lead James Potter and Lily Evans together, but what will happen on the way? Basically, James fancies Lily, but Lily hates James.
1. September First

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, JKR is the mother of Harry Potter, except for the character's you haven't heard of...hehe that would be me  
  
Warnings: None at the moment, just the harsh words that Potter and Evans share...hehe  
  
Author's Note: I'd like to dedicate this to those ignorant, egoistic boys, who do, always, get the girls that they want...hehe. No, I'd like to dedicate this to, hmm, you! The person reading this right now, this is for you! So, sit back, relax, and enjoy! Let the Bickering Begin...  
  
Chapter One  
  
*Lily's house, morning of September 1st*  
  
'Alright, lets see if I have everything,' Lily thought taking everything out of her trunk for the millionth time. 'Wand, check,' Lily crossed it off a list she was holding and continued, 'Robes, check, dress robes, check, scarf, check, socks, check, books, check, quills, check, parchment, check...'   
  
"Lily, get down here at once! You're going to be late!" Mrs. Evans bellowed. They needed to be at the station by 1:00 and it was already 11:45 and it takes them at least 45 minutes to get there.   
  
"Coming, mum! Just making sure I have everything..." Lily replied, but trailed off, throwing everything back into her trunk, satisfied that she did indeed have everything she needed for her final year at Hogwarts.   
  
Downstairs, Mrs. Evans told Mr. Evans to go bring Lily's trunk down to the car whether she was done packing or not because they needed to leave immediately. With this, Mr. Evans went upstairs and knocked on Lily's door. "Come in," came his daughter's sweet voice. Mr. Evans smiled at his beautiful girl, 'Young lady now,' he thought and grabbed her trunk and heaved it downstairs.  
  
Lily looked around her room, knowing she wouldn't see it for a whole year. She went to her nightstand to get her Head Girl badge and placed it in her pocket. How proud her parents were when they got the good news. Lily turned to her mirror and saw that she had tears in her eyes. She would be out on her own and away from her parents for good, "Be brave, Lily," she told herself, "that is why you are in Gryffindor."  
  
"Obviously it is a mistake then," sniggered her non-magical (muggle) sister.   
  
"What do you want, Petunia?" Lily said coolly, "I know you didn't come to give me a goodbye kiss on the cheek, because you haven't done that for years."  
  
"And who would want to kiss a freak?" Petunia spat as she stomped out of Lily's room and into hers, slamming the door.  
  
"I love you too," Lily whispered sincerely. She was use to being called a 'freak' by her sister, her parents said it was just jealousy and wouldn't last, but that was six years ago. Lily ran downstairs hearing her father honk; she looked around the house once more, sighed, went outside and got into the car. Her dad pulled out and drove off for another year at Hogwarts...  
  
***  
  
  
  
"James get up now! You are going to be late!" Mrs. Potter shouted.  
  
"Mum, just a few more minutes," James mumbled.   
  
"James you need to be at the station at 1:00 and it is now 11:45 and you haven't packed nor showered!" Mrs. Potter shouted once more at her son.  
  
'First day of Hogwarts! How can I be so stupid?' James thought smacking his forehead and jumping out of bed.   
  
He didn't know whether to shower or pack first. He decided to take a shower since that would hopefully wake him up.  
  
After his shower, he scrambled frantically looking for everything he needed. "My wand, there you are, okay in you go," James muttered as he put it in his trunk, "books, quills, parchment." James paused and looked around, his broom! 'Oh, no!' James thought running down the stairs. 'It's still in the yard somewhere, why didn't I listen to my mum and put it away?' He quickly scanned his backyard and spotted it. He ran and grabbed it and raced back to his room and placed it in his trunk.   
  
'Now where has that map gone to? If I don't find it Padfoot will murder me!' James searched frantically for the map until he found it under his bed and put it into his trunk.  
  
He took a last look around his room and realized he needed to get his Head Boy badge that was on the bathroom counter. How he got Head Boy he didn't know, but it was another good point that would attract the girls to him, even "Hard-to-Get-Evans." He smiled his One-Million-Dollar-Smile at the thought of this.   
  
He went into the bathroom and grabbed the Head Boy badge and couldn't help looking into the mirror. Out of habit, he tried to make his messy hair even messier, he figured girls loved this. Grinning at his reflection, he heaved his trunk downstairs.   
  
"James, you better hurry, your father is waiting outside for you," Mrs. Potter said sincerely as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks mum! I'll miss you," James continued teasingly, "and I'll try my best to beat the record of detentions I got last year!" James saw his mum's worried and angry look and added quickly giving her a kiss on her cheek, "Only joking! See you next year!"  
  
To that he heaved his trunk to his dad who was waiting by the Knight Bus.   
  
"James, we have 15 minutes to get you on that train, what else is new?" Mr. Potter smirked, "After you then." He motioned for James to step inside the Knight Bus.  
  
"London," Mr. Potter told the driver as him and his son took a seat.  
  
James sighed, knowing he had to make this year the best, because it was his last year at Hogwarts...  
  
***  
  
Lily reached the station with her mum and dad. Her dad heaved Lily's trunk all the way to the barrier. They all went through, unnoticed.  
  
"There she is!" A girl with blond hair that was mid-back length shouted excitedly.   
  
"It's our Lily!" A girl with long black hair shouted.  
  
"Well, who else do you know with red hair and green eyes like that?" A girl with shoulder length brown hair said.  
  
The three girls ran towards Lily and gave her a huge-group hug.   
  
Lily turned to her best friends; first she addressed the girl with blond hair, "Oh, Haylee, how have you been?" Then, Lily turned to the girl with black hair, "Clara, how was your summer?" Lastly, she turned to the girl with the brown hair, "Sadie, what have you been up to since I saw you last?"  
  
She gave them all another hug. They have all been the sisters that she never had, because Petunia turned on her when she found out she was a witch, having Haylee Matthews, Clara Hicks, and Sadie Pettys as best friends made her the luckiest girl in the world. They shared many good and bad memories at their years at Hogwarts, and now would be their last chance to have the best time possible at Hogwarts before going their separate ways!  
  
"Oh, Lily! You look so beautiful!" Haylee said looking Lily over. Noticing, that she had changed her appearance a bit since that last time she saw her.  
  
"Oooo! Look at your tan, it fits you perfectly!" Clara cried, admiring her tan.  
  
"And your eyes seem even more brighter than usual!" Sadie said laughing, and looking at Lily's green almond shaped eyes.  
  
They all joined in at laughing at this comment, because they knew that Lily had to have the brightest eyes in the world, and it was impossible for them to get any brighter.  
  
"Aww, you three are too nice to me! You all look stunning as usual," Lily said, grinning as she looked at all of them.  
  
"Now, Evans, I think we have finally agreed on something, they are too nice to you," she knew who's voice that was, it was one of the most people she despises in her life, and it came from behind her. Lily turned around slowly with her eyes closed and held her breath, hoping she was mistaken.  
  
"Potter," she continued coolly, "at least I have friends who are nice to me." And she looked past him and stared at his friends seeing that they were laughing at him from behind, she grinned. He noticed at what she was grinning at and turned around quickly. And as he was going to say something back to her, she had already gone towards her parents to say goodbye to them and then boarded the Hogwart's Express with her friends.   
  
"Way to go Prongs, that will get Lily alright," came James best friend who was like a brother to him, Sirius Black.  
  
"Oh, shut up," James replied bitterly, "she doesn't know what she's missing out on, she's bound to give in sometime, it is our last year."  
  
"So this means you'll be going after her again, Prongs?" His other best friend, Remus Lupin, asked.  
  
"Why would I give up?" James answered.  
  
"This will be another long and laughable year," squeaked his other best friend, Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Oh, come on, I still have a chance, let's go get on the train before it leaves us behind," James said carrying his trunk to the train.  
  
***  
  
"Oooo, James was looking pretty cute this year," Clara said giggling.  
  
"Did you see Sirius? Yummy!" Sadie said, giggling as well.  
  
"Now, you know Remus was looking the best, he didn't look as shaggy as usual," Haylee said smirking.  
  
"You know, Lily, you should really give James a chance this year," Clara was saying, "You never know, maybe he's changed. You have to admit, he is one of the cutest boys at school."  
  
  
  
"Clara, you know that there will never be a "James and Lily" because that oaf can't deflate his head even if he wanted to," Lily said bitterly, "and I for one, am not into those sort of guys. Looks he might have, but everything else is rotting away in his big, empty, head." She sighed looking out the window, thinking, 'James Potter, the magnificent, James Potter, Quidditch Captain for the Gryffindor team, one of the top students in the class, outgoing, funny, a trouble-maker, and cute. Cute? No, no, no, James Potter was not someone I want to waste my time on, all he cares about is himself, and that will never change.'   
  
"Oh, Lily, stop being so hard, you haven't even given him a chance!" Sadie argued.  
  
"And why should I give him a chance? James only wants me because he knows that I won't go out with him, it's a challenge, and as soon as I say yes, he'll dump me, so what's the point?" Lily replied.  
  
"I think you're scared," Haylee coolly said. She saw Lily's angry face and continued, "I think you're scared of what if you actually fall for James, the only thing that is wrong with James is that he might think too highly of himself, but at least he has confidence."  
  
"Why would I be scared of falling for James? And you are right, he does think too highly of himself, way too highly, and that makes him conceited, something I don't look for in a guy." Lily replied coldly.  
  
"Whatever, Lily, I don't know why you just won't give him a chance - "  
  
At that moment, their compartment slid open, and in came Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James. "Give who a chance?" Sirius butted in.  
  
"None of your business," Lily said coldly.  
  
"Oh, come on Lily! You can tell your old friend Sirius!" Sirius said briskly as he sat down right next to her.  
  
"Friend? I think not, sorry I don't have friends who like the satisfaction of pleasing themselves more than other people," Lily replied coolly as she turned her back on him.  
  
"Now, who does Evans not want to give a chance to? You should be happy that a guy actually wants you Evans," James said shooting Lily a dangerous look.  
  
"Just some guy staring her in the face," Sadie said continuing, "And James, more guys like Lily than you think." James was about to reply to that, but Remus sat down next to Haylee and Peter next to Remus. Quickly, Remus being the nice one out of the four, changed the subject seeing how James and Lily were giving each other deadly looks,  
  
"So how has your summer been ladies?"  
  
"Wonderful!" Clara said.  
  
"Brilliant!" Sadie replied.  
  
"Never better!" Haylee answered.  
  
"Fine," Lily said bitterly.  
  
"If you'd all excuse me, I need to go to the Head's department to give instructions to the Prefects for this coming year." With that, Lily stood up and started to leave, until she felt someone pull on her arm.  
  
"Evans, you're Head Girl? You are joking, right?" To her surprise, it was James.  
  
"Yes, Potter, I'm Head Girl, and I'm not joking. So why don't you sit down and worry about yourself while I go find the Head Boy." With that Lily turned around, but felt once more someone pull her back.  
  
"What?" She shouted angrily.  
  
"You're looking at him." James said grinning.  
  
"What are you talking about Potter; I really don't have time for any games."  
  
"I'm Head Boy, so I guess I'll be joining you." And with that, James stood up and walked past Lily. James felt Lily's bewildered stare, he grinned with satisfaction, knowing that now he had finally gotten Lily's attention.  
  
Author's Note: There you are, first chapter up! Did you like it? Well, if you did *or didn't* please still SUBMIT a REVIEW! I'd love to hear suggestions/comments.  
  
Next chapter will be up shortly! James and Lily will drive each other crazy, don't worry, I'll make sure of that…hehe  
  
Let me know if you think they were being too nice to each other, alright? Hope you like Lily's friends, since none of the books talk about her friends from school, I really didn't know what to base them off of. Hope you enjoyed anyways!   
  
~*Much Luv*~ 


	2. On the Hogwart's Express

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, this is all J.K.'s magnificent creation, except the characters that you have never heard of, that would be me!  
  
Warnings: Just the harsh words exchanged by James Potter and Lily Evans  
  
Author's Note: I'd like to take the time to acknowledge all those who have sent in their reviews for this story, it is most appreciated:  
  
Hermione101888~I'll make sure James becomes really, really annoying! Then he'll realize that he needs to deflate his "big head" a bit...hehe! I'm glad you like the story so far, and I'll update as quickly as I can!  
  
~*Jess*~~I'm glad you love it! Hope you enjoy the next chapters to come!  
  
Luthien Ancalime~Yes, I'm positive I'm not related to J.K., that would be cool though! I'd probably be able to meet Dan Radcliffe that way...*drools* Thank you for the compliments though! Enjoy the rest of the story!  
  
Bluetiger94~Hehe...I luv the luv stories about Lily and James too! I'll update as quickly as possible! Keep enjoying them!  
  
Sammi~Here's the next chapter! Sorry to keep you waiting...  
  
This is also to everyone who enjoys to read Lily and James' bickering, romances. And of course, to the memories of James and Lily Potter! Alright, let the bickering begin...  
  
Chapter Two  
  
James held the compartment door opened for Lily to enter, as a nice gesture (at least he thought so), but to his astonishment he was wrong because Lily stopped dead in her tracks and said coldly to him,  
  
"Potter, I don't need you to hold the door open for me, I am capable of entering by myself, thank you very much."  
  
"Geese, Evans, can't you ever allow me to do anything nice for you?" James replied bitterly.  
  
"Nothing you do, is nice, Potter," Lily replied coolly as she swept into the Head's compartment. She looked around, it was very luxurious. There were at three couches placed around the compartment, with a coffee table in front of each one. There was a bookshelf and a pile of Magical games against one wall. Against another wall was a refrigerator that was filled with food and drinks. Lily just stared around, her mouth opened, until she was brought back to reality as she felt James brush beside her and fall carelessly onto one of the couches and say smirking,  
  
"Come on, Evans, join me will you?"  
  
She shot him a nasty stare and walked over to the bookshelf and pulled down a book called, "Charming Challenges" and sat on the couch that was farthest away from James.  
  
"Fine, then, stick you nose into a book and read, that's what your good at," James said bitterly. He saw that Lily flinched and started to regret what he just said because he knew what was coming,  
  
"Potter!" Lily spat, "How exactly would you know what I am good at? Just because I get good grades and actually read something that has importance, doesn't mean that's all I'm good at, unlike you!"  
  
"I'm good at quite a lot of things, Evans, thank you very much," James said continuing as a mumble, "More things than you'll ever be good at."  
  
"Potter, don't act like you know me! You know nothing about me and never will because all you care about is yourself! You have the ego the size of a giant elephant and your head is like a balloon - filled with only air!"  
  
"Oh, Evans, you're wrong, I do know you," James said coolly, "Why you think you are Miss Perfect, getting top marks in every class, reading every book your dirty ("Ughh!" Lily puffed) fingers can touch, spending your time in the library, and never having a true social life. God only knows why your friends stick by you, you are nothing special."  
  
"If I am nothing special, Potter," Lily glared furiously at him, "then why are you so interested in everything I do, when it doesn't even concern you!"  
  
"Just go back to reading your book, Evans, and leave me alone, will you?" James shot at her.  
  
"My pleasure," Lily said with a note of happiness in her voice.  
  
***  
  
'Why does he have to be so annoying! Always pestering me, err! Why must he pay attention to me when he has millions of other girls drooling over him!' Lily couldn't help thinking. She had lost her concentration and couldn't read her book because of what Potter said kept ringing in her mind, 'And never having a true social life. God only knows why your friends stick by you, you are nothing special.' Lily couldn't help thinking this was true, she did spend most of her time in the library, and when she was with her friends she was always worrying about her studies. 'Ughh, don't let him get to you! You know Potter is just brainless.' Lily reassured herself.  
  
The truth is, she has despised James Potter ever since they first met. He never seemed to care about anyone besides himself, besides of course his friends who were practically just as bad. They called themselves 'The Marauders,' it involved James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, each one causing as much mayhem as the next. James had to be the worst of all of them, in her opinion, James thought so highly of himself it made Lily sick to her stomach. It would be the day when James actually really honestly cared about someone other than himself...  
  
***  
  
'How can someone turn a friendly conversation into a verbal battle ending with bloodshed?' James thought bitterly to himself, 'She thinks she knows everything, just because she gets good grade, ha! She might be beautiful - beautiful? What am I thinking? She might have looks, but her personality sucks that all out, she has a personality of a sour lemon.' She'd never understand him, she'll never get passed how he always happens to gloat around her, it was in his nature, he couldn't help it, it was like a spell she cast on him the first time he laid eyes on her beautiful deep green ones. He tried to stop himself, but the words just tumbled out of his mouth as soon as he responds to her.  
  
James sat there, pondering, about why Lily Evans hated him so much. Sure, his three best friends told him it was because she thought he was cocky, besides, she even told him that herself. But there had to be more to it, every time James said something to her, she'd immediately attack him. Lily's harsh words kept ringing his head, even though he had heard these things on countless times before, 'all you care about is yourself! You have the ego the size of a giant elephant and your head is like a balloon - filled with only air!' How he loathed to hear these words, especially from her...  
  
***  
  
*Thirty Minutes Later*  
  
James kept on glancing at Lily, wondering how someone could stay so silent for so long. Feeling that if he had to stay in the compartment for the whole train ride to Hogwarts he would at least try to get on Lily's good side,  
  
"Err, so how's, the, umm, book?" James asked eyeing the book in her hands, that he noticed she wasn't exactly reading but more staring at it and turning the page every ten minutes.  
  
"Why do you care, Potter?" She said acidly as she shot a look at him.  
  
"Evans, I was just merely asking a simple question, and actually - believe it or not- trying to be nice," James said a little hurt in his voice.  
  
Lily, feeling a bit guilty, though she didn't know why, managed to mumble, "It's okay."  
  
"What's it about?" James said unable to read the title since it was lying in her lap.  
  
Lily held up the book so that he could read, 'Charming Challenges.'  
  
"Hmm...interesting. Is Charms your favorite subject or something?" James asked trying to pursue the best conversation he ever had with Lily.  
  
Lily finally took her eyes away from her book and said, "Yes, it is, it's actually my best subject too, doing Charms comes easily for me." And she gave James a smile, the first smile she had ever directly given to him. James couldn't help but smile back and think at the same time 'God, her smile is beautiful.' Seeing that James was making an attempt to be friendly, Lily decided to carry on the conversation,  
  
"What's your favorite subject?"  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts, it is actually my best too, along with Transfiguration," James said flatly.  
  
"Oh, I'm not that good at Defense Against the Dark Arts," Lily stated, seeing James giving her a look of disbelief continued, "Sure, I get good marks in it, but I really am not that good at casting the spells." James noticed that her cheeks turned a little pink, so he offered sincerely,  
  
"Well, if you ever want any help, Evans, I'd be happy to help you," James must have said the wrong thing because as soon as he was in the middle of his sentence Lily glared at him,  
  
"You are helpless, Potter! ("What now?!" James asked frustrated) Right when we were actually getting along, and I was actually reconsidering how I thought of you, I was wrong!"  
  
"Evans, if you could explain yourself that would be a bit more helpful," James shot at her.  
  
"You called me 'Evans,'" Lily said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. James stared at her with a quizzical expression covering his face, he blurted out without controlling himself,  
  
"That's your name!"  
  
"That's my last name, something a stranger or an enemy would call me! Obviously since you think of me as an enemy, since we completely know each other, this conversation is through," Lily added nastily, "Potter." With that, Lily turned her back on him, and started reading her book once more.  
  
James just stared at her with confusion and guilt, for he knew she was right. He had heard from his mum ever since he could remember that addressing someone by just their last name was a sign of either not knowing them entirely, or not liking them. He didn't mean to not call her by her first name; it was just out of habit that he called her "Evans." For a split second, he thought that they could have at least put all the bad things that they had said to each other and actually get along, but obviously the 'Brilliant Potter' messed things up again"  
  
***  
  
'How could he?' Lily started angrily thinking again as she felt her hands turn into fists, 'Right when we were having a conversation without biting each other's heads off, he called me by my last name! Ughh...he's ridiculous! And I almost actually started to think of him then more of an ignorant, airhead.' Lily nodded her head with disgust and looked at Potter and noticed he was staring at her with confusion and guilt; she gave him a dirty look and stared down at her book. Then came a voice in her head, 'Maybe he didn't mean to. You two have been calling each other by your last names for six years now; maybe it was out of habit.' Lily shook her head, that reason could be true and was reasonable, but she would never admit that...  
  
***  
  
*Hours Later*  
  
Lily stared out of the window and figured they were almost there by now; she couldn't wait to get out of this compartment with James and go see her three best friends that actually understood her. But she couldn't help feeling bad, it was her fault that they're 'good speaking terms' went down the pipe, so reluctantly she decided to apologize, but decided to break the silence first,  
  
"I think we're almost there by now."  
  
Lily changed her mind about apologizing as soon as she had said that, because instead of James saying anything back, he just sat there acting like he didn't hear a word she said. 'Fine,' Lily thought, 'if he's going to ignore me, this will make my year much better. Besides the fact, that we'll be working together! Err...why does he have to be so selfish?' Lily, feeling her temper rising, attempted once more to get James to talk, only this time her voice was filled with bitterness,  
  
"You do realize that you will have to talk to me one way or another. We are both Heads, meaning we both will have to work together, and that will involve communication."  
  
James, feeling his temper rising as well, because Lily had just implied hours before that she obviously didn't want to talk to him, so he decided to point this out,  
  
"Evans, you didn't want to talk to me before, why now?"  
  
Lily glared at him and spoke as calmly as she could, "I'm surprise that you aren't jumping up with joy that I am actually talking to you, Potter! You should be thrilled, that I am trying to carry on a conversation with someone like you!"  
  
James said without even thinking first, "Why should I be thrilled to have a conversation with Miss-I-Am-Perfect-Evans? You are a know-it-all teacher's pet! Thanks, Evans, but I like talking to people who are actually interesting." As soon as he was done, he knew he shouldn't have said anything, because he could see all the hurt and anger build up in Lily's eyes.   
  
"Fine!" She screamed, "I'll just go and talk to people who actually find me interesting! Good day to you, Potter!" And she stood up, and walked out of the compartment, slamming it shut. James stood up and tried calling after her, but Lily was already running towards the compartment that her friends would be in.   
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Thought that they were going to become friends for a second, didn't you? Gosh, they both have mood swings! Nice one moment, hateful the next!  
  
Hope you liked this chapter! Please READ and REVIEW! I'll update again, ASAP, but until then, try reading my other fanfic, it's about Harry and Hermione...  
  
~*Much Luv*~  
  
***REVIEW*** 


	3. Arriving At Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, this is all J.K.'s magnificent creation, except the characters that you have never heard of, that would be me!  
  
Warnings: Just the harsh words exchanged by James Potter and Lily Evans  
  
Author's Note: I'd like to take the time to acknowledge and thank all those who have sent in their reviews for this story, it is most appreciated and makes me feel good about writing this story:  
  
Sammi~Here's the third chappie, hope you enjoy :)  
  
Bluetiger94~Yah they are moody! They need some sugar...hehe j/k...I'm glad you like it!  
  
Hermione101888~This chappie will focus a little bit on Head Girl/Boy duties, enjoy!!  
  
This is also to everyone who enjoys reading Lily and James' love -- hate, romances. And of course, to the memories of James and Lily Potter! Alright, let the bickering begin...  
  
*Chapter Three*  
  
Lily found her friends in the same compartment with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, seeming to have a good time. Lily sat down with a "huff!" between Haylee and Sadie. Everyone stopped laughing and stared at Lily until finally Sirius broke the silence,  
  
"What's up with you?"   
  
"If you must know, Potter," Lily spat bitterly glaring at Sirius.  
  
Clara sighed and said with no emotion in her voice, "Lily dear, what did he do now?"  
  
As if Lily was waiting for someone to ask her that she replied briskly, "Just being himself annoys me. He's so arrogant and selfish, it really is unbelievable. You'd wonder how he would be able to fly because his head is filled with so much air, it must cause difficulties for him to rise on his broomstick."   
  
Sadie shook her head, "Lily you remind us about that every day, but what did he do now that really got to you?"  
  
Lily breathed in and out, with anger and dislike in her eyes and continued, "He was being a git! He's just so...ugh! I don't want to talk about it."  
  
With that, everyone else went back to their conversation as Sirius told jokes and Remus read while saying something every now and then, Peter would just clap every time he heard something funny, and the girls would help carry on the conversation, leaving Lily to stare out the window with her temper rising.   
  
They train started to slow down and they all had their robes on ready to go to Hogwarts for the evening feast to watch the sorting. Lily was the first to stand and announced,   
  
"I will be seeing all of you at the castle, I have to go help the first years find the right way to get to the castle." With that Lily got off the train and helped explain to the first years how to board the little boats that will guide them across the lake up to the castle, no help to James Potter.  
  
"Be careful about the Giant Squid, it always succeeds at capsizing one boat a year!" James teased the terrified first years.  
  
"Potter, you aren't helping" Lily hissed at him.  
  
"Don't listen to him, he's only teasing you. Please just get into the boats, three to a boat," Lily informed them. As soon as she saw all the first years were safely in the boats she got in one as well accompanied by no other, but James Potter.  
  
They sat in silence, even though Lily could feel James glancing at her, but she was determined not to acknowledge is presence, so she stared straight at the castle. Unfortunately, that didn't last long because James being the pest he is broke the silence,  
  
"Evans you can't avoid me forever, you said so yourself."  
  
"The only time that I need to talk to you is for when we have to plan something, other than that I have no reason or desire to speak to you, Potter," Lily replied coldly.  
  
James looked at her and saw the determination in her eyes and decided that he would try to get her to loosen up. He looked towards the sky and noticed that the stars were shining extremely bright, and there weren't too many clouds.  
  
"Wow, the stars are sure bright tonight," James said thoughtfully.  
  
"Mmmhmmm," Lily replied, looking up as well.  
  
"Look, you can even see the star that has Sirius' name," James informed her pointing towards a bright star, "it forms the shape of a dog."  
  
"Yah it does, we studied that in Astronomy last year," Lily said looking at where James was pointing.  
  
"I got top marks in that, thanks to Sirius," James said laughing.  
  
"Ughh, you are unbelievable," Lily sighed, becoming angry and cold towards James like usual.  
  
"What now?" James groaned.  
  
"Always talking about yourself, making yourself seem better then everyone else. I hate to be the one to break it to you, Potter, but you're just as good as anyone else!" Lily said with annoyance.  
  
"You do the same thing, Evans," James said bitterly, "you always gloat about your good marks in classes. You aren't the only one who can get full marks!"  
  
"I never said I was, but at least I don't base my life around bragging about all the good things I am at." Lily argued.  
  
Before James could stop himself he replied with coldness in his voice, "That is because, Evans, you don't have enough things to brag about that would take more than thirty minutes of your life." Lily raised her hand and slapped James across the face and spat at him with pure disbelief,  
  
"Never-insult-me-like-that-again-Potter!"   
  
Luckily the boat had reached Hogwarts and Lily scrambled out and went to help other first years up to the castle, leaving James massaging his cheek of where Lily has slapped him. As Lily walked off she heard him mumble, that sounded meaningful, but she was too angry at him to accept, "S-sorry."  
  
***  
  
"Lily! Lily! Over here we saved you a seat!" Haylee shouted at Lily as she saw her best friend walk through the doors to the Great Hall. Lily briskly walked over and sat down, her eyes filled with tears and also, was it hatred? No, Lily couldn't hate anyone, or could she?  
  
"Lily are you okay?" Clara whispered sympathetically.  
  
"Later," Lily replied flatly. Clara looked around and saw James sit down next to Sirius, with pure sorrow in his eyes, she also noticed that James was trying to get Lily's attention but she was purposely ignoring him.  
  
After the first years were sorted, Dumbledore rose and said his beginning of the year speech, "Ahem - I'd like to take the time to point out a few notices. First years should understand that the forest is forbidden to all that do not want to suffer, older students need to keep that in mind as well.  
  
  
  
"Quidditch try outs will be held the last week of the month to all those who wish to be on their House team, as long as you are second year or above. Please contact Madam Hooch (A/N: Madam Hooch's mother, not the same Madam Hooch from Harry's years at Hogwarts) during that time.  
  
"I'd also like to acknowledge our Head Girl and Head Boy for this school year. Would Miss Lily Evans and Mister James Potter, both from Gryffindor, please stand." Lily blushed furiously as she stood and smiled at her fellow students, while James stood up and started bowing shouting,   
  
  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Admiring the "Ooo's" and "He's so cute!" from all the girls. Lily rolled her eyes and sat back down as Dumbledore continued,   
  
"Miss Evans and Mister Potter please join me after the feast. Thank you. And I have three words to the rest of you, 'Peck,' 'Spit,' 'Snore!'" With that, food appeared on the four tables, and everyone started to fill their plates and eat.  
  
Lily joined in conversation with her friends, feeling slightly better, but dreading what Dumbledore was going to tell them after dinner. She actually was laughing with her three best friends, thinking how lucky she was to have them. She couldn't help though, watching James from the corner of her eyes, having a good time showing off for girls that surrounded him, accompanied by Sirius.  
  
As soon as everyone was quite full, people started to head up to their common rooms. Leaving James and Lily behind to go speak to Dumbledore. James got up and walked over to Lily,  
  
"Err - shall we go and see what Dumbledore wants?" James asked her awkwardly.   
  
Lily didn't answer but brushed beside him as she walked briskly towards Dumbledore. James walked quickly so he could catch up with her, and stood beside her when the reached where Dumbledore was sitting at the high table. Dumbledore looked down upon them and began,  
  
"Aww, Miss Evans and Mister Potter. I would like you to note that there will be Prefect meetings, every other Tuesday. Since you are Head Boy and Head Girl you will need to attend everyone, no excuses. You both will need to work together on topics that need to be discussed at the meetings and activities that need planning. The first Prefect meeting will be next Tuesday, so please make sure it is suitable by then.  
  
"I understand that you two don't work extremely well together socially, but hopefully you will take your work more seriously. There should be no fighting between you two that is noticeable at the meetings to cause delays. Please live up to your Head badge, and don't disappoint yourself or the rest of Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes, sir," Lily said sighing.  
  
"No problem sir," James said smirking, "Lily and I will become the greatest of friends." With that, James put his arm around Lily's shoulders. Knowing that Lily shouldn't make a scene in front of Dumbledore put on a fake smile, but glared at James.   
  
"Well, that is all, so please return to your Common Room. Have a good night." Dumbledore said closing the conversation, his eyes twinkling.  
  
James didn't take his arm off of Lily's shoulder, but led her out of the Great Hall. As soon as the door shut behind them, Lily fiercely took James arm off her herself.  
  
"Potter, I can't believe you!" She screeched.  
  
"What do you mean, Miss Evans?" James asked innocently, with a grin.  
  
"Taking advantage of me in front of Dumbledore! How could you? That has to be the lowest thing that you've ever done to me!" Lily bitterly screamed, stomping off towards the Gryffindor common room. James running to catch up to her.  
  
"Sorry, Evans," he said at first staring at his feet, but then looking at her in her bright green eyes, "truly am."  
  
Lily couldn't help feel sorry for him, so she mumbled with the same coldness in her voice, "Just don't let it happen again." James smiled at this and started walking with her, hoping he could at least carry a descent conversation up to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"When should we start planning those prefect meetings?" He asked.  
  
"I reckon, this weekend, since we'll probably be too busy this week settling in with our schedules," Lily replied thoughtfully, "and that reminds me, we need to pass out the schedules tomorrow to all the Houses' Prefects. I think that I should give the Slytherin and Hufflepuff Prefects them, since you don't get along with Slytherin house. And you can give the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Prefects the schedules."  
  
"Alright," James said agreeing, "sounds good to me." They had reached the portrait hole of the Fat Lady and Lily gave the password ("Snowy Owls"). Lily walked in first by the gesture of James and headed for the Girl's Dormitories.  
  
"Goodnight, Evans," James shouted at her. Lily turned around and look him in the eye. She gave him a smile and shouted back,  
  
"Goodnight, Potter." They both walked to their dormitories, and threw themselves onto their beds. James fell asleep quickly into a nice slumber, dreaming of his first day back and how Lily actually was nice to him...  
  
***  
  
"So Lily, are you going to tell us why you looked like you were going to cry at dinner?" Haylee asked sympathetically. They had waited up for her to return, making sure that Potter hadn't done anything to her, and that she hadn't hexed him.   
  
Lily forgetting all about that incident today, just muttered, "Something that Potter said."  
  
"Well, what did he say?" Clara asked softly.  
  
Lily sighed and said dully, "On the boat ride up to Hogwarts, I got stuck being in the boat alone with Potter." Her friends' eyes widened, and she briskly said, "Nothing happened of that sort, like I would let him." Lily continued on what she was first saying,   
  
"Anyways, we were in silence, but of course he can't stand not talking so he tried to start conversation. At first it was as if we were friends, we talked about the stars. Then he had to ruin it by gloating about getting full marks in Astronomy last year."   
  
Lily saw her friends sigh, telling they thought of it ridiculous, but they always agreed with her, so they shook their heads, motioning for her to continue.  
  
"So, I told him that he doesn't need to brag about everything, and of course, him being James Potter, that's all he knows how to do. So he simply insulted me by saying, 'That is because, Evans, you don't have enough things to brag about that would take more than thirty minutes of your life.' I couldn't believe what he said so I bitterly told him to never insult me again and I walked off."  
  
"Lily, you shouldn't let him get to you." Sadie said patting her friend on the back.  
  
"I don't know why he bugs you so much," Clara said thoughtfully.  
  
"Neither do I," Lily said sighing, "everything about him just gets on my nerves. If he didn't try so hard, maybe I could like him as a friend at the least."  
  
"Well, you are going to have to become his friend this year," Haylee said truthfully, "Both being Heads you're going to have to get along, or this will be the worst year at Hogwarts, not only for you two, but everyone else!"  
  
Lily sighed, and nodded her head in agreement. She told them she was tired and pulled the curtains around her bed. She rested her head on her pillow and tried to figure out why exactly James Potter bothered her so much...  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this is up so late! I had WRITER's BLOCK! Hope you liked it!  
  
It was bitter and a little mushy on Lily's part...but other than that...I dunno! Hehe!  
  
Please tell me what you think, I won't update until I get 15 *total* REVIEWS. Please have your friend(s) read these fanfic as well...thanks!!  
  
Next Chapter will be up soon...how do you like it so far?  
  
~*Much Luv*~  
  
**PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR REVIEW NOW** 


	4. Passing out Schedules

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, this is all J.K.'s magnificent creation, except the characters that you have never heard of, that would be me! God Bless Her and her incredible talent of imagination.   
  
Warnings: Just the harsh words exchanged by James Potter and Lily Evans...how sad!  
  
Author's Note: I'd like to take the time to acknowledge and thank all those who have sent in their reviews for this fic, it is most appreciated and makes me feel good about writing this story:  
  
No 1 u wanna no~Thanks for the idea, and I'll keep it in mind! I'm glad you love it! Hehe!  
  
allie kat5~Well here's the next chappie to this story...enjoy!  
  
Bluetiger94~haha yeah...lets give 'em some suga! YaY! Hehe...anywho here's the next chappie...  
  
Brit~Thank you...hope you enjoy this chappie as well!  
  
Hermione101888~Thank you for your encouragement...means a lot! Sorry this is out so late, I've been really busy, but here it is! So I hope you enjoy! And I ABSOULTELY love James/Lily hate-love fics as well!  
  
Fairy of Obsession~I'm glad you like the way that I'm writing this story, please enjoy this chappie as well!  
  
Leah6~Thank you very much! I hope you keep reading the fic and enjoy it all the same!  
  
Lil' Hermione247~Yes, yes, I'll update "Could It Ever Be More Than Just Friends?" more often...just for you! I hope you enjoy the latest chappie in this fic tho!  
  
This is to the guys out there who act like they are so great (which they usually are...hehe :P) and to the hard-to-get gurleys out there! This is also to everyone who enjoys reading Lily and James' love - hate, romances. And of course, to the memories of James and Lily Potter! Alright, let the bickering begin...  
  
*Chapter Four*  
  
Lily lay in bed for awhile, thinking of why James bothered her so much. She already knew that he was arrogant, self-absorbed, troublesome, and annoying. She shook her head and abruptly told herself to stop thinking of James Potter. Soon, she fell into a deep slumber, her mind still and dreamless.  
  
***  
  
"Oi! Prongsy mate! Wake up!" Bellowed Sirius Black.  
  
"What-time-is-it?" James grunted.  
  
"Time for breakfast," Remus Lupin replied calmly, getting up and exited their dorm room. The next boy to rise was Peter Pettigrew who hastily followed Remus, apparently trying to catch up to him.  
  
James turned over and reluctantly got out of bed. He put on his school uniform and walked into the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and started to make his hair look more messier than usual. He then walked out of the bathroom to walk with Sirius down to the Great Hall for breakfast.   
  
"I think we should give the Slytherins a nice 'Back-to-School' treat," Sirius said grinning.  
  
"Yeah, especially Snevillis," James said bitterly.  
  
"We should pull our first prank of the year on him," Sirius said hotly, "Only him."  
  
James and Sirius walked into the Great Hall, acknowledging the admirable stares from girls. Sirius, being himself, started checking out the girls and murmured to James,  
  
"Is it just me, or do these girls look more beautiful than ever?"  
  
James smiled, and looked around, his glance fell on Lily, "Yeah," James started, "summer has treated them well." With that, Sirius and James joined Remus and Peter at the end of the Gryffindor table. Sirius and James both loaded their plates with a variety of many different breakfast goods.  
  
"You three have any ideas of a good prank to play on the Slytherins?" Sirius asked with his mouth full.  
  
"You know we have to give them a Back-to-School surprise," James smirked.   
  
"Prongs, are you sure you want to be risking your badge?" Remus asked.  
  
"What badge?" James asked, dumbstrucked.  
  
"Your Head badge," Remus informed him.  
  
"Oi!" Sirius said, patting Remus' back, "Lighten up Moony! Dumbledore didn't pick Prongsy boy here, to be Head thinking that he wouldn't do any more pranks this year! That would be ridiculous." Remus just shrugged, and suggested,  
  
"Our first big prank of the year should be focused on just one person."  
  
"That's what I was thinking," James started, "And I think it should be Snivellis."  
  
"Right," Peter sqeauked, "And what should we pull on him?" Peter was now on the edge of the bench, bouncing up and down in excitement.  
  
"Wormtail, calm yourself - you're ruining our image," Sirius muttered looking around the Great Hall to see that no one noticed.   
  
"Hmm," James said thoughtfully, "What to do, what to do - "  
  
"I hope you four aren't up to anything," A voice that was bittersweet chimed in.  
  
"Aww, look who it is, Miss Evans!" Sirius said, standing up and bowing to her.  
  
"Cut it out, Black," Lily said through gritted teeth, "You surely are an embarrassment to yourself." With that, Sirius sat down and mumbled something while eating his food.  
  
Lily still standing there, Remus decided to break the silence, "How are you, Lily?"  
  
"Quite fine, thank you Remus, and yourself?" She replied sweetly, smiling at him.  
  
  
  
"Not too bad," He replied, returning the smile, but dropped it when he noticed James' glare.   
  
"And what can I help you with Evans?" James asked modestly.   
  
"Well, since you seemed to have forgotten," Lily said coolly, "You agreed to give the schedules to the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Prefects for their houses."  
  
"Oh," James said, "Right."  
  
Lily thrust the schedules into his hands, "You might want to hurry up and eat, so you can give those to the Prefects. Good day Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and Remus." Nodding to everyone as she said their name. Lily then turned around to head towards the Hufflepuff and Slytherin table to give the Hufflepuff and Slytherin Prefects the schedules that needed to be passed out.  
  
"Oi, Evans!" James called, "I didn't forget, I was just merely waiting to see if you would approach me, which you did!" He flashed his charming smile, and gave her a smooth wink. Lily just rolled her eyes and continued towards the Hufflepuff table.   
  
James finished his breakfast and told the rest of the Mauraders that he would meet them at class while he went to go give the schedules to the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Prefects. He first gave the schedules to the Gryffindor Prefects, Frank Longbottom and Manda Mayor (would grow up to marry Mr. Spinnet). Next, James approached the Ravenclaw table, as he grew nearer many girls' heads turned in delight to see him. They also squealed with delight!  
  
Seeing this, James flashed them a smile and headed to the two Ravenclaw Prefects, Larry Lovegood and the beautiful Olivia Quirke (marries later on, gets divorced daughter: Orga Quirke). Olivia had olive-toned skin, stunning hazel eyes, long, straight brown hair, a figure that most boys drooled over, plus luscious lips that boarder her 'Beauty Queen' smile. Olivia noticed James coming towards her, and smiled, flashing her eyelashes flirtatiously. Her and James went way back, for Olivia was his longest relationship, but then they broke up, got back together as "friends with benefits." Then that ended when Olivia caught James snogging with some blonde Hufflepuff, but she never stopped liking him completely…...  
  
"Hi James."  
  
"Hullo," James said coolly, flashing her his to-die-for-smile. He knew that Olivia wanted him, but he couldn't go back to her - they were done, but geese! Was she looking good this year...  
  
"Here are your Houses' schedules, please make sure they get distributed immediately," James instructed, giving half to Larry and half to Olivia. James turned around, and was about to walk off when Olivia pulled him back. They're faces were centimeters apart, Olivia then stood on her tiptoes and nibbled on his ear, sending chills down James' back.   
  
"Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at midnight," Olivia whispered in his ear. She then turned around started passing out the schedules...  
  
James bewildered by what just happened, and hoped that no one had heard what she said. He knew what Sirius would say if he told him what Olivia just did, "Go for it, Prongs!" But although it sounded really tempting his heart belonged to someone else...or did it?   
  
  
  
Every time he was with Olivia he never was happy or desired her, but every time they weren't together he craved her. To be honest, she was quite dumb and very mean. Her friends were the type of people who judge others - snobs. She was the type of girl who James went with - snob now, talk later, which meant that James didn't have to worry about if the girl was smart or boring, just as long as she was pretty and a good kisser.  
  
He turned around and hurriedly walked out of the Great Hall his mind busy deciding on whether to go and meet Olivia tonight, not realizing the hurt, jealous, disbelieved face that was staring at him from the Slytherin Table.   
  
***  
  
Author's Note: I know this is a short chappie...but the next one will be EXTREMELY long!  
  
Questions to Ask Yourself:  
  
1)Who's face from the Slytherin Table has jealousy and envies Olivia?  
  
2)Will James end up going to the Astronomy Tower?  
  
3)If so, what will happen?  
  
4)And, who will see?  
  
5) What prank are the Maurders going to pull on Snape?  
  
*** DUN DUN DUN!! ***  
  
Stay tuned for the next chappie! Thanks again to all my reviewers!   
  
Lots of Luv *xoxo* Hugs N Kisses MWAH!  
  
Ruth  
  
*** PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR REVIEW NOW *** 


	5. Getting Along?

**Serendipity**

**Chapter 5:_ Getting Along?_**

**By:_ Ruth3_**

**Disclaimer: **_I own **NADA** all belongs to J.K.'s brilliant mind and the richest woman in __Britain__!_

**Warnings: **_Just Lily and James being in love…without even knowing it! Hehe_

**Author's Note: **_Sorry this is up so late, I've been trying to figure out how to upload chapters to fics by using HTML, which thanks to all my helpful reviewers I finally managed and accomplished! YaY! Go me! Hehe…plus school has been EXTREMELY busy…I already have two tests on Monday…wowzie! Plus I had a quiz today…my oh my! And then all my gurley and guys problem…I talked to my good guy friend last night for like an hour and spent the night at my twin's (not really but we're a lot a like and B.F.F.'s) house last night (yes on a school night…my mum is insane) and we didn't go to bed until probably about 11:30 and woke up at 6:30 AM, and were practically late to school! And today was Picture Day too so we had to look really cute for that…yeah know how it goes…anywho…now that this is finally updated I really hope you enjoy!! So please do!!_

**To My Reviewers:**

**x-woman1~**_Hmm…you have the right idea…so please read on and see if your 100% correct or not! Hehe_

**Bluetiger94**_~You are one of my most faithful reviewers for all my fics…I thank you for that! And I'm sorry that they didn't have a Suga High...hehe maybe another time!_

**eX**** Driver Liz_~Unfortunately__, I won't tell you who it was right at this exact moment, but if you read below you will find out who the jealous face is! Hehe… great thinking outside the box though…ahaha!_**

**LilyE**_~Here's__ the next chapter…so please enjoy! Hopefully I'll be able to update a little bite more a week, yeah know what I mean jelly bean! Hehe sorry that's the second time I've done that…its getting late and im running out of energy, can't ya tell?_

**Let the Harsh Words Begin…**

        _Scum, Lily thought irritably, _Saying___ he fancies someone – and then goes off and flirts with others girls and expects the girl he fancies to return the feelings! Ha! He is an over-conceited git after all!_

_Then why do I feel so hurt?_

Lily shook her head violently, what was she going on about? Her taking a fancy to James Potter? Ha, that's something she would call – laughable. James Potter may have been blessed with good looks, but unfortunately he must have been dropped on his head one time too many as a baby, for his head was completely empty. Sure, he might get good marks in some classes, but socially he is arrogant and his life revolves around his silly little pranks. 

"Oi, Lily? Lily! LILY!!" 

"What?" Lily snapped, coming back to reality. 

        "You were saying?" the Slytherin Prefect asked, following Lily's gaze towards where James had just exited, trying to hold back a smile of blackmail.

"Please distribute these towards everyone in Slytherin house, make sure everyone receives their schedule," Lily instructed, "Good Day."

With that, Lily walked off, too lost in her own thought to realize exactly where she was going – all she knew was that she had to go somewhere where she could be alone in her thoughts, away from people. Lily quickly walked up the stairs, trying to figure out and understand what she had just seen in the Great Hall. She almost came up with a good reason of why she felt the way she did when she saw James Potter flirting with Olivia when she –

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Lily had evidently, missed the trick stair – getting stuck in the deserted corridors, just perfect. 

"Why now!" She screamed obviously frustrated.

"Evans you should really watch we're your going," a voice said that was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Ugh! Potter, this is all your fault!" 

Taken aback, "All my fault? I wasn't even near you at the time!"

"Obviously you were if you knew I got stuck and still am!"

James approached Lily cautiously, "How is it might fault though?"

Lily, not wanting to tell him that she had been flustered with him on her mind, decided to ignore that question, "Are you going to help me or what?"

James shrugged and put his hands under Lily's arms, and lifted her up. She brushed the dust off of herself and stood there awkwardly, not sure of what to do – or in that matter, say. James feelings the same way stood there awkwardly too, only he couldn't stop staring at her, how beautiful she was. He nervously ruffled his hair and noticed that his breathing had become heavier.

"Is there something on my face, Potter?" Lily asked sarcastically since it was obvious he was goggling over her.

"N-no," James muttered, blushing slightly and turning away. "W-well see ya around Evans." Not wanting to embarrass himself any more, he started to walk off.

"Oi! Potter!"

James stopped and turned around, in a confused sort of manner.

"Thanks!" Lily said, grinning. With that she turned and headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"No problem," James whispered, a foolish smile spreading across his face as he walked off to go find the rest of the Marauders. 

Lily went upstairs to the Girl's Dormitory and got her bag. She than finally got a chance to look at her schedule:

_Muggle_ Studdies      ___9:00___

_Lunch                    _12:00____

_Charms                   __1:00___

_Transfiguration       _4:00____

_Dinner                    __7:00___

_        Perfect, Lily thought,__ Afternoon classes with Potter, spectacular she grinned sarcastically to herself. Lily grabbed her bag and hurried downstairs so she wouldn't be late for Muggle Studdies. _

Classes went by slowly, but lunch came and went by quickly, and the next thing that Lily knew was that she was actually walking beside James Potter and having a decent conversation!

"Yeah, so Sirius stuck his hand town the loo to see if he'd be able to find an alligator! Which caused his arm to get stuck. Oh did my mum have a fuss about that one! You should have seen his face, he looked so horror stricken with a violent shade of red!"

Lily laughed uncontrollably and the hardest she'd laughed in a long time.

"Can't breathe!" She yelled breathlessly.

"It isn't that hard, just breathe in and then out," James said flirtatiously.

"Oh shut it!" Lily said, playfully hitting his chest.

"It wasn't that funny – just got to make sure you don't go and tell Sirius any American Urban Legends about finding alligators down your pipes!"

"Guess so!" Lily said laughing once again. They than walked in silence for awhile, both couldn't believe they were actually having a conversation that didn't lead to hexing one another.

_Maybe he's not that bad after all, Lily thought, _Maybe he has changed…__

Lily stared up at James and smiled, however he looked like there was a piece of dung under his nose, Lily soon discovering why…

"Hi Jamsie-Poo," Olivia walked up flirtatiously.

"Hullo," James said flatly.

"Care to walk me to my next class, hunny?"

"Er – " James caught a glimpse of Lily and his face was burning with confusion, if he couldn't of been mistaken he would have sworn for a split second Lily had pain, hurt, and sorrow written all over her face, but it has disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Go ahead, Potter," Lily said acidly, "Walk your girlfriend to her class, be a gentleman now." Lily than stormed off trying to hold back every emotion that was running through her veins. 

"Lily!" James called after her.

Lily turned around and glared at him, "Potter I am perfectly capable of finding the class by myself, no need for you to accompany me, as you obviously don't want to. Good day Potter, and good-bye." With that Lily practically ran to the next class, leaving James with his heart crushed, something that she always managed to do.

"Come on Jamesie!" Olivia cried, while trying to put kisses all over his face.

"Get off – " But James was unable to finish his sentence because Olivia had already started their snogging session, a couple of hours earlier than expected and a pair of hateful and hurt green eyes that stared off in the long distance…

**Author's Note:  _How was that? Next Chapter will be on if James goes and meets Olivia at the __Astronomy__Tower__ of if he stays behind out of guilt._**

_Please submit your comments/suggestions/thoughts by **REVIEWING** thankies!_

_I hope you enjoyed…it's a really great fic, you just have to get **involved**...hehe_

_Much Luv ***xoxo* **Hugs N Kisses ***MWAH!*******___

****_Ruth___


	6. Decisions, Decisions

**Serendipity**

**Chapter 6:_ Decisions, Decisions_**

**By:_ Ruth3_**

**Disclaimer: **_I own **NOTHING that you RECOGNISE** all belongs to J.K.'s brilliant mind and the richest woman in __Britain__!_

**Warnings: **_Just Lily and James being in love…without even knowing it! Hehe_

**Author's Note: **_Sorry this is up so late, I feel really terrible. As some of you know, I have two other fics going as well! But I ended up getting sick this weekend (boo-hoo), so I have a lot of "down time"_

**To My Reviewers:**

**Lily Natalia Evans_~_**_Olivia is a true snob! Jeeze someone just needs to slap her…maybe that could be written in somewhere!_

**eX Driver Liz**_~Yeah James is finally getting what he deserves…and maybe even something more!_

**Bluetiger94**_~I know, that's the only bad thing about focusing on Lily and James, and you already know their fate!_

**LilyE**_~Hehe_…well here's the latest and newest chapter! Enjoy!__

**Luthien**** Ancalime_~Thank__ you for your kind words; and Olivia is sure a twist!_**

**Fairy of Obsession_~Well_**_, thank you for "loving it!"_

**Forsakenphoenix1**_~Thank you very much! And thank you for the review!_

**Agloechen**_~That's_ the most entertaining part about Lily and James, how much they bicker…truly brilliant!__

**Thank you again to all my wonderful and brilliant reviewers! You all rock my socks! Hehe!**

**Sadie, Clara, Haylee**

**Let the Harsh Words Begin…**

_You can't help who you love, _

_Your heart just kind of decides for you. _

_And once your heart decides, _

_There is no going back._

****

****Usually Lily Evans would be ecstatic to go to any class, especially it being Charms – her favorite and best subject. But right now, at this moment, she would have preferred to go to the Library or outside – somewhere peaceful where she could be alone.

        Lily Evans is a strong girl; she doesn't let anyone or anything take her for granted. She does as she pleases, and is the best there is to be. But sometimes, in life, your wall crumbles down within, and all your weaknesses show, that is what happened to Lily Evans.

***

        Afternoon classes went by quickly, and soon enough Lily was unsteadily sitting down at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall, staring straight ahead, and not even touching the food that was forgotten on her plate.

        Soon enough, Clara, Haylee, and Sadie were nosily chatting about one unimportant issue after the other, and sat down obnoxiously next to Lily.

        "Lily, dear, mind if you pass the potatoes?" Clara asked cheerfully.

        Lily completely ignored her.

        "Err – Lily?" Sadie tried.

        Again, they were ignored.

        "Alright then – " Haylee started to reach over to get the potatoes _herself._

        "You three didn't even wait for me!" Lily said, her voice filled with hurt.

        The three girls exchanged quizzical looks – _they hadn't waited for her?_

        "Lily _you are the one who didn't wait for us!" Sadie argued._

        "What are you talking about?" Lily snapped. "I waited, and waited but not even one of you came!"

        "She needs to see Madam Promphrey," Haylee mumbled under her breath.

        "Lily, darling, we saw you exit class abruptly, and then walking way ahead of us – as if you were trying to win a race!"

        Lily stared at them with disbelief – _had she left them?_

        Wow. The effects of James Potter…

***

        James was having a mind battle, making his brain work harder than intended. Should he meet Olivia? Olivia was very good looking – but she was fake. Everything about her was annoying. 

        _Do I want to meet Olivia?_

James couldn't get the unfortunate incident that happened earlier out of his head, it just keep replaying and replaying. He could have sworn on his soul, that he saw a flicker of pain and sorrow cross Lily's face when Olivia approached. 

        _Then why did she snap at me?_

She basically told James to go to his _girlfriend_. That she didn't care…she _couldn't _care…she _wouldn't care…_

        James decided that if he had nothing better to do – he would go to the Astronomy Tower to meet Olivia. Not like he didn't know what she wanted – _to snog._

        James skipped dinner and just sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. After he made his decision, he pulled out his homework and started to get a head start.

        Minutes had passed, when James' peaceful silence was disturbed. The portrait hole was opened, and someone walked briskly in, mutter to themselves. The person walked upstairs, and then soon after came back downstairs and sat somewhere in the common room – unnoticed.

        James, deciding he didn't care who it was as long as they didn't disturbed him, for once, minded his own work.

        After an hour or so, the common room became a little livelier – with people coming and leaving. Soon, James heard a _Tap, Tap on the window. He looked up and saw a lovely snowy owl, holding a piece of parchment. James approached the window, and let the owl in. The owl hoed sincerely as it dropped the parchment in James' hands, then took off once again._

        James unrolled the parchment and began to read –

_Dear Mr. Potter and Miss Evans,_

_Please understand, under current circumstances, that you each will have to patrol the corridors every other night from __10:00 PM – 12:30 AM__._

_Since you are Head Boy and Head Girl, you two are the most responsible students for the job. Here is the schedule in which, who patrols what night. Please keep in mind, that this should not harm your grades, so please be as time-consuming as possible._

_Lily – Monday, Wednesday, Friday_

_James – Tuesday, Thursday, Sunday_

_Thank you again, and hope all goes well._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

"Oh, Evans, is going to love this! Tonight is her night," James mumbled bitterly. _Why couldn't I be tonight, then I wouldn't have to meet Olivia, he thought acidly, _besides, Perfect Lily Evans, will end up catching us anyways. Oh this should be interesting…__

James decided he should go tell Lily, before it got any later, and her mood gets any worse. He ruffled his hair, trying to figure out where exactly she would be right at this moment. He turned around and scanned the Common Room, in the back corner he saw a red-headed girl deep in thought – completely unnoticed. 

        James sighed, and approached Lily with caution. James was feet in front of her, and she just started straight through him, unnoticing any change in her environment. Truth be told, it made James feel like she could see and understand his soul.

        "Err – Evans?" James choked.

        Lily didn't even move, she just mumbled, "Hm?"

        "This is from Professor Dumbledore to both of us," James said calmly, holding the letter out to her.

        Lily grabbed it slowly and read it carefully.

        "Alright," she whispered as she let the letter drop to the floor. She then turned her gaze to the nearest window, studying it, but her once lively emerald eyes, now held something else. Something that made James want to know why Lily was acting so civilized towards him, in a depressing manner.

        James crouched next to her chair and softly said, "Evans – is everything okay?"

        "No," she said flatly, but slowly, her gaze was still towards the window. 

        James realized what her beautiful emerald eyes now held – a pinch of sorrow and loneliness. Oh! How he wanted to just take it away, tell her everything will be okay…but he couldn't.

        James got up, and whispered soothingly to her, "Well, Evans, if you ever want to talk about it, I'll be more here for you…"

        "Thanks," she mumbled, as James saw a silent tear trickle down the side of her face.

        _…Always and forever_, James thought.

        James went back to his work, until it reached 10:00 and he noticed someone silently slip out of the Common Room, _Lily_, he thought. He decided he would go and grab his Invisibility Cloak, just incase. He came back downstairs and just sat there thinking, letting his mind wander.

        At 11:30, he decided he'd start walking towards the Astronomy Tower, giving him enough time to slowly get there. He wrapped his cloak around him, and exited the Common Room. As he started to climb the many stairs to get to the top of the Astronomy Tower, he saw a beautiful delicate figure feet in front of him. She was standing next to the window, staring determinedly out of it, as the moonlight hit her face. James could see that she had been crying silently, her face had tear stains, and was filled with sorrow. 

        James got closer, and noticed it was Lily Evans.

        "Why me?" Lily mumbled allowed, as more tears silently crept down her porcelain cheeks. James deciding he had a few minutes to spare, walked closer to her, all he wanted to do was embrace her – be the one to wipe away or tears and sorrow.

        _Have you ever really cried for someone more then you wanted to? Have you ever tried to not like someone even though you do? Will you keep on liking him, even though he's whispering someone else's name? _Lily thought to herself.

        "…Yes." And more tears rolled down her face.

        "Yes, what?" James asked, removing his cloak.

        Lily didn't even need to turn around – she wasn't surprised that he was here, he was everywhere. In her thoughts, in her dreams, everywhere she went…there was always James…

        "Nothing," Lily mumbled.

        "It's not nothing," James protested, "You've been crying for hours! Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

        "You wouldn't understand," Lily said slightly more than a whisper. 

        "Try me," James hissed.

        At that, Lily spun around, a little more aggressively than she anticipated. 

        "Try you? Try you?! James Potter…just go!" Lily cried venomously, "Your girlfriend is waiting for you up in the tower! I saw her walking, and I just let her go, knowing exactly what was going to happen."

        Lily saw the shocked and hurt look on James' face, but continued nonetheless, "Don't worry, I won't take points or put you into detention. I won't tell anyone or make a scence. Just go."

        James opened and closed his mouth in protest – not sure what he should say.

        "She's waiting James," Lily added, pain written all over her face, "And it's rude to keep a lady waiting." Lily turned to stare out the window once more.

        "I don't care if she's waiting!" James yelled frustrated, "She doesn't mean anything to me – nothing!"

        Lily turned to glare at him, "Nothing? That's not what it looked like earlier!"

        "You say I'm thick-headed! Look at you! You are so stubborn!" He cried out once more, frustrated all the same.

        "I'm sorry, James," Lily acidly whispered, "that I don't want to be another number, another girl that you will just end up trashing anyways."

        James gritted his teath, "Lily! Why can't you understand? You mean more to me than that!"

        "I don't mean more," Lily with no-tone said, "I'm just a chase, you want me – only because you know you can't have me."

        With that, Lily stormed off, not looking back, for if she did, James would have been able to see all of the hurt and pain that had caused her to say.

        James had finally…let something that meant so much to him…gradually slip away…

**Author's Note: **_Jeeze! That sure was a deep chapter…poor Lily I feel so sorry for her! I was going to add in a case but I'd figure that that would of made it seem like things were moving too fast…way too fast…_

_I hope you enjoyed it – whether for good or bad…thank you for taking your precious time to read it!_

_Much Luv ***xoxo* *MWAH!***_****

****_Ruth3___

_So please **REVIEW now!**_

_  (_

_  )_

_ (_

_  )_

_ (_

_  )_

_|/_   __


	7. Regrets

**Serendipity**

**Chapter 7:_ Regrets_**

**By:_ Ruth3_**

**Disclaimer: **_I own **NOTHING that you RECOGNISE;** all belongs to J.K.'s brilliant mind and the richest woman in __Britain__!_

**Warnings: **_Just Lily and James being in love…without even knowing it! Hehe_

**Author's Note:**_ I have a craving to update this fic, so that's what I am doing! I've been so BuSy lately…ugh! Yesterday I went to __DisNeyLanD_, and let me tell you…it was PACKED! We were there for about 7 hours, and only went on 3 rides! But it was great nonetheless…oOo funny story!: I went with four of my gurley friends; so as we were leaving we walked down ___Main Street__ (I think that is what it's called?) and we all linked arms. Then, these two guys are walking towards us, and purposely BREAK our link! Then we turned around and heard them saying, "Oh those girls were so hot!" And we were all sad, because we weren't having any luck spotting any guys, and we had to leave! Oh well...hehe! Anyways, I am going to see if I can get this written before noon (it's 11:06 AM right now) and then post it later tonight, due to the fact I have a "Future City Competition" meeting at 2:00, and have to get off the computer at noon. _

**To My BLOODY BRILLIANT Reviewers:**

**forsakenphoenix1~**_I hope I didn't keep you waiting that long! It was a pretty deep chapter…hMmMm_

**kat6528~**_Here's the next chapter, so please do read!_

**Fairy of Obsession~**_It is really sad…here's a tissue to wipe your tears away! Hehe!_

**COuRtNeY~**_James is adorably annoying! And I also hate the Olivia girl *grins* I hope this was soon enough!_

**Bluetiger94~**_No problem! And I'm glad you love the story and are showing so by reviewing! Means a lot!_

**LilyE~**_I hope this was soon enough! And I'm glad you think this fic is really great!_

**JamesLilyFlower~**_Violent are you? L*O*L! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! James and Lily are funny…_

**Aimee and Beth~**_I'm terribly sorry you've had your heartbroken! I have never really had a relationship where my heart could be broken…but in some way or another, everyone has had their heart broken! I like the same guy for practically for three years straight, and I know I don't have a chance…so it's nerve wrecking! Plus, I can't find a guy for me! Hehe! Read and Enjoy!_

**JCtigerwolf4e~**_hehe…I don't want to find out about the "or else" so here's the next chapter!_

**eX Driver Liz~**_L*O*L…maybe he should get a new prescription for his glasses? I'm sure that could be written in somewhere…haha j*k! But seriously, I agree!_

**crystaldreams611~**_I'll read your fic actually right now, before I forget! And, yes, Lily and James, are my favorite couple…they are all that I read now! I get bored of other ones too quickly…hehe!_

**Hermione06560~**_Here ya go! Enjoy! *passes the popcorn*_

**KristiexxNguyen~**_I would never let this fic die until it is over...but it is one where I have to be in the mood to write it! So enjoy!_

**Duckymander~**_Yay! *passes you a doughnut* I hope you "get into it" even more…that would be grand!_

**~ You aLL roCk mY soCks! ~**

**Let the Harsh Words Begin…**

_You asked me what was wrong, _

_I smiled and said, "Nothing." _

_Then you turned around and a tear came down _

_And I whispered to myself, "Everything is."_

                James threw his fist against the wall, and groaned in desperation. All he wanted was for Lily to be happy, and all Lily wanted was for him to be six feet under. He hated knowing the fact that the reason why Lily had been crying for the past hours was because of – _him. _

        Footsteps were approaching him – growing louder by the second. For a moment, James believed it was Lily – coming back to him, but he was proven _quite_ wrong.

        "Jamsie! Where have you been?" The voice annoyingly purred. 

        "Err – I got ill," he lied.

        "Do you need to see Madam Promphrey?"

        "No," James replied, tonelessly.

        "Okay then!" Olivia squealed, linking her arm with his.

        James immediately dropped her arm, "Err – I think I should go lie down." With that, he turned around and started walking towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

        "What about me?" He heard a hurtful voice ask.

        James turned around to face Olivia, "You can handle getting back to your Common Room, can't you?" 

        He didn't wait for a reply; he briskly walked off towards his destination, slowly out of sight…

***

        Weeks had passed since the "Astronomy Tower" (**A/N: _That is what I am going to refer to the events that took place in Chapter 6 as_) and Lily hadn't said a word to James, and James hadn't said anything to Lily. Sure, he'd look at her ever chance he got, but she still had that emptiness in her eyes. Lily, on the other hand, determinately attempted to stay clear of James Potter, although that was pretty hard to do.**

        One reason, they had their Head Duties that needed to be completed, plus the Prefect Meetings that they were in charge of. So, basically, when Lily _did_ talk to James, it was always just – _business. _

        Aww…the agony.

***

        The autumn breeze was sweeping throughout the castle grounds; sprinkling the grounds with red, orange, yellow, and brown tree leaves. It was the first week of October, and just happened to be the night of the first Prefect Meeting of October too.

        Lily walked to dinner quietly with Sadie, Haylee, and Clara. They had tried to cheer her up, even though they didn't know _exactly_ what was wrong with her, but they had a pretty good idea. They even got Lily to smile on a very _rare_ occasion, but they had been failing miserably at getting her to laugh; she hadn't laughed _for ages. _

        "We should have a girl's night in tonight!" Sadie stated excitedly.

        "Can't," Lily flatly said.

        "Why not?" Clara asked sincerely.

        "Meeting."

        "Ohh!" The three girls replied in unison, struck by a sudden "remembrance."

        "Yeah," Lily said, sighing. 

        "Well…" Haylee thoughtfully started, "Are you required to go?"

        "Yes," Lily simply answered.

        "Well, maybe we can do it another night?" Sadie offered, glancing at them.

        "No, its okay, you three can do it without me," Lily tonelessly replied.

        "But we want you there!" Clara argued.

        "I wouldn't be much fun anyways," Lily added in a voice that said you-know-I-am-right. 

        Clara, Haylee, and Sadie shared signs of defeat glances.

***

        "Guess what tonight is!" Sirius cheerfully exclaimed.

        "I don't know why _you are so excited, Padfoot," Remus curiously replied._

        "Oh come on Moony! You know we have fun!"

        "True…but – "

        "O-oh, that's right, it-it's the full moon!" Peter happily squeaked.

        "Really?" Sirius said, rolling his eyes, "I wonder Wormtail, if you were any slower you might be going back in time!"

        "Ready for tonight Prongs? We might be able to find more secrets on the grounds!" Sirius asked, as he patted James on the back.

        "Can't make it."

        Sirius _almost choked on his food. "What do you mean __you can't make it?" Sirius breathlessly questioned._

        "Meeting."

        "C-can't you skip it?" Peter timidly asked. 

        "No," this time it was Remus who answered, "He is Head Boy, in other words, he _has to go."_

        James just sighed.

        "Well I think," Sirius paused, waiting for James to say "You, thinking? Must be a miracle!" and disappointed that he didn't, continued, "Prongsie-boy should have a night off!"

        "Why is that?" James shot.

        "Look at you mate! You haven't been yourself in ages! You stopped hexing people, going on pranks with us, and you've even stopped dating! I'm sure you haven't even snogged a girl in weeks!" Sirius explained the obvious.

        James just sighed.

        "…It's as if…no I don't want to say it." Sirius started.

        "What?" James asked.

        "As if _you are growing up," Sirius said seriously, looking James in the eyes as he stopped buttering his roll._

        James dropped his gaze from Sirius, maybe he was _growing up_, but it just seemed that everything he use to enjoy doing – didn't matter anymore, like their really wasn't a point to it.

        "Or maybe," Remus thoughtfully offered, "he is missing _something_ other than pranks and jokes."

***

        Lily entered the deserted classroom in which the Meeting would be held; and found it completely empty. Sighing, she sat down her bag and started rummaging through it. She got out a quill and parchment that seemed to be something that resembled an _attendance sheet. She then took out her wand, and gracefully pointed it to the board, writing the date and time of the meeting and what they would go over. It mainly focused on Halloween._

        After Lily was done making sure that everything was in order – she sat down and pulled out a book out of her bag. She began to read – waiting for the other students to show up. Suddenly, people started to pile in, chatting and laughing joyfully, sitting down next to their friends.

        Lily stood up and walked to the front, waiting for _him_ to show up. After waiting awhile, and since _he _was the only person they were waiting for, Lily started the meeting without him. She went through the introduction, and the necessary ordeals, and then got to the most anticipated part. 

        "Some of you have requested that we do something special for Halloween, besides the usual Feast," Lily stated. "Do any of you have any id – "

        At that moment, James Potter clumsily walked into the room, Lily stopped mid-sentence and stared at him, he looked like he was utterly lost.

        "Err – " Lily tried.

        James just completely ignored her and sat down in the back corner, setting his head violently on his desk.

        Lily shook her head, but continued nonetheless, "Like I was saying, do any of you have any ideas of activities that should take place that night?"

        Hands shot up in the air, so Lily grabbed her wand and wrote down all the ideas that were given. Their list grew quite long, so Lily told them that was enough. They narrowed it down to the most reasonable ones. 

        "I say, we take a vote. Each person is allowed to vote for _one_ of the following. Whichever gets the most votes – wins!" Lily explained.

        Lily named each activity and those who wanted that activity would raise their hand. By the end of the list, there was a tie between two different options.

        "Alright," Lily thoughtfully said, "it is between Hogsmeade or a magical fair…Any ideas on what we should do?" Lily asked hesitantly. 

        To Lily's utter surprise, James raised his hand, although his head was still on his desk.

        "Yes, Potter?" Lily questioned acidly.

        All that could be heard was a grunt. "What was that?" Lily asked, rolling her eyes.

        James slowly lifted his head, and everyone could tell that he hadn't had much sleep lately, his eyes were puffy and red – his once gorgeous hazel eyes that held joy, was distinguished. "_Both." _

        The prefects in the classroom started to talk nosily amongst themselves, obviously favoring the idea. "How would we pull – " Lily started.

        "Simple," James answered in a whisper, "we go to Hogsmeade during the day and have the magical fair at night."

        Lily thought for a moment, "Alright – but that means that _you and I_ will have to spend extra time planning for it."

        "I have nothing better to do."

        "Okay then, meeting adjured." Lily said as pupils busily exited the classroom. Lily packed her things in her bag, and breathed a sign of relief; assuming that everyone had left, leaving her in peace.

        "Err – Lily?" 

        She jumped in fright, "What do you want Potter?" She hissed, more harsh than expected.

        "I _wanted to know_ when we should meet to plan the activities." He answered coolly. 

        "Oh – right," Lily said blushing, "this weekend good for you?"

        "Fine."

        "Alright then," Lily replied – not dare looking him in the eyes, she grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder and started to exit the classroom, "Goodnight Potter," she yelled over her shoulder, walking briskly back to the common room.

        "'Night," he mumbled, as he depressingly walked towards the Common Room – feeling **_completely alone_**_._

_***_

_A heart breaking isn't always as loud as a bomb exploding. _

_Sometimes it can be as quiet as a feather falling. _

_And the most painful thing is, _

_No one really hears it except **you.**_

***

**Author's Note: **_oOo lots of exciting things are to take place in the next chapters…can't wait! I hope this chapter wasn't too dull or boring or anything…I just needed to get through the meeting and the "awkwardness" between Lily and James. Oh, and I also hope you enjoy the quotes I put up in the beginning of the chapters – I personally, enjoy them, they are very meaningful actually. _

_Hopefully the next chapter will be posted around Halloween…depending on how busy I am! So please enjoy it thoroughly! _

_I hope you enjoyed it – whether for good or bad…thank you for taking your precious time to read it!_

_Much Luv ***xoxo* *MWAH!* **_

****_Ruth3___

_So please **REVIEW now!**_

_  (_

_  )_

_ (_

_  )_

_ (_

_  )_

_|/_   __


	8. A Night of Magic

**Serendipity**

**Chapter 8:**_ A Night of Magic_

**By:**_ Ruth3_

**Disclaimer: **_I own **NOTHING that you RECOGNISE;** all belongs to J.K.'s brilliant mind and the richest woman in __Britain__!_

**Warnings: **_It's Lily. It's James. __Attending the same school. __Enough said._

**Author's Note:**_ I am proud to announce that I have received the "inspiration" to continue all three of my fics; this will be the first of the three to be updated. I graduated from 8th grade, and am enjoying every moment of summer. I'm sure all of you have seen _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_, how did you all like it? When you drop a review, make sure to mention the latest movie installment of Harry Potter! I hope you enjoy this chapter; it should be the best thus far. _

**To My BLOODY BRILLIANT Reviewers:**

**kat6528**_ Did you wait long enough? grins_

**forsakenphoenix1** _Do I need to send you to a mental institute? Or are you still sane? I'm sure they have lovely white huggable jackets that'll allow you to hug yourself all day long. laughs Here you go, enjoy!_

**goddesgaia**_ Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!_

**eX Driver Liz** _I wonder if he has gotten that new prescription yet, and if not – he should really look into it. Enjoy!_

**JamesLilyFlower** _Totally agree, but then again – it is James Potter_

**COuRtNeY** _I actually did find a guy in February, the relationship didn't last long – but it helped me grow as a person. Enjoy this chapter!_

**Bluetiger94** _I'm sure you're staying at home now! How's your summer vacation going? Enjoy this chapter!_

**Swishy Willow Wand** _I'm writing, I'm writing! I know – jeeze; tear-jerker! Enjoy!_

**PreciousLily** _Did you finish reading? Hope you did and I hope you enjoyed it! We have almost the same names! ;)_

**Aimee and Beth** _I wish you the best of luck with that guy – if it was meant to be, you'll meet again; in time. I actually don't know who said the quotes; I just have several e-mails completely filled with them. Enjoy this chapter!_

**LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e**_ Or else? Dun…dun…dun, glad I continued then – didn't want to find out what you might have done! ;) Enjoy!_

**Laura** _It will be happy, eventually…_**  
oFgrl** _Thanks for reviewing! I read your friend's – good story! Enjoy…_

**Lily Natalia Evans** _Here you go! Enjoy!_

**LightningFairy** _Thanks and enjoy!_

**KristiexxNguyen** _You already know they end up together, you just don't know what happens in between! Enjoy!_

**Agloechen** _Lily is being stubborn and hard-headed. She's noticed, but hasn't really "made the connection" if you know what I mean. And that is a question I'd like to know the answer to as well! Enjoy!_

**im SUCH a genius** _LOL. James Potter does rock! And you do too since you reviewed! So, thanks and enjoy!_

**an anonymous geek** _Thanks for reviewing, and Kristin – love the username; absolutely adorable! Enjoy!_

**Alicerulestheworld**_ Thanks for the long review! And I know, I have a bad habit from going from past tense to present. What's your LiveJournal? Mine is: gurleygurlpie. And, How are you doing? Enjoy…_

**Lexi**_ You already know the end up together – just what happens in the middle? :P Enjoy!_

**pakita88** _I updated! Enjoy!_

**B-a-B-i** _Thanks, I thought the quote idea was cute too. Which fic is your favorite so far? Enjoy!_

**BrightEmeraldEyes** _I updated!! SO PLEASE DON'T BE SAD, and just enjoy!_

**Living In A Nightmare**_ I'm terribly sorry! Could you ever forgive me? I hope this satisfies your needs!_

**FairySprinkles** _LOL. I updated!!!! My LJ is: gurleygurlpie. Do you have one? PLEASE ENJOY!!_

**Mandie** _When James is apart of Lily's life, when isn't she screaming? LOL. Enjoy!_

** You aLL roCk mY soCks! **

**Let the Harsh Words Begin…**

_I hate the way you're always right, _

_I hate the way you lie, _

_I hate that you make me laugh, _

_even worse that you make me cry._

Lily had an uneasy sleep all week, waking constantly because of the strange dreams that she continuously had; although she couldn't hold onto them long enough to understand what they were or what they could mean. Being the first one to rise on the first Saturday in October, she put on her robes, tied up her hair, and gathered her bag and books as she climbed down the stairs to eat breakfast alone.

        She buttered her toast as she read _Most Frequently Used Charms_ – keeping her mind off her anxious thoughts. Lily mentally bookmarked all the charms that would be interesting to experiment with or if she ever needed to use them, as she did this time briskly flew by and the Great Hall was attracting more students by the minute. Lily seemed to have blocked out the rest of the world as she contentedly read and ate by herself.

        Soon, Haylee, Clara, and Sadie sat themselves around Lily – with Haylee next to Lily and Clara and Sadie across from her. They began chatting and filling their plates with the various breakfast assortments. Clara cheerfully was the first to recognize Lily with a, "Good morning Lils!" Lily continued reading not hearing her, but it made it seem as if she was purposely ignoring her friends.

        "Lily dear, would you mind passing the butter?" Sadie asked – still no answer. Sadie cleared her throat and gave a look to the other girls as she reached her arm over Lily's book to get the butter herself.

        Startled, Lily jumped and snapped, "What are you doing?!" Her friends look at each other with complete exasperation and disgust.

        "We _were_ trying to eat breakfast with you, but obviously that was a terrible idea," Haylee said coolly.

        "Lily, I don't know what has been bothering you; but you need to figure it out. Or else you're going to realize one day that those who mattered to you are no longer there," Clara warningly announced as she motioned to the other girls to grab a piece of toast and exit the Great Hall, leaving Lily to her isolation.

        "You know, someday, I think I might write a book about being a werewolf – give complete details about how painful and lonely it really is. Instead of giving werewolves such a "scary" and "dangerous" image that these blokes do," Remus said as he lifted his noise out of _Werewolves Part II:_ _A Guide to the Dangerous_.

        "Remus, mate, I'm sure that'll give _you_ a great image," Sirius stated as his arm hair simmered from playing Exploding Snap with James.

        "W-well, werewolves a-are s-sc-scary and d-da-dangerous," Peter stuttered.

        "Shove it Wormtail," James shot, "If there was a cure or some antidote that kept them sane during transformation then there wouldn't be so much discrimination about it." Remus made a mental note to look into potions that have been created or trialed that might make his monthly transformations less painful and dangerous.

        "…Anyways," Sirius started questioningly, "Tonight seems like a perfect night to do some exploration, how about it Prongs? Whip out your father's old cloak again?" Sirius tried to meet James' gaze, but could tell what the answer was going to be. "Come on James! We haven't done anything in ages – and it wouldn't be causing mischief, just finding new passages and stuff."

        "Sorry, mate, I already have plans for tonight," James regretfully said.

        Sirius' eyes lit up, "Who's the girl that you now fancy? I bet it is Kyladis Kallbury, have you seen her piercing grey eyes? They are worst than Moony's!"

        James chuckled, "No girl, Padfoot."

        Sirius looked outraged, "Then I demand to know what is more bloody important then hanging with your best mates?"

        "Head meeting," James stated, sighing.

        "Ridiculous," Sirius muttered, "Never thought I'd live to see the day that school was more important than your mates. I guess I don't know what your priorities are anymore, James." And with that, he dropped the last card that purposely exploded into James' face and left the dormitory.

        "Sirius!" James yelled, with no luck. "This isn't my fault dammit!" James yelled furiously, banging his hand to the table.

        "He'll come around," Remus said reassuringly, "just give him time. Besides, it's probably time for you to get ready to go anyways." James pulled out his pocked watch, and the afternoon had gone by quicker than expected for it was already **5:43** and he needed to meet Lily in the Charms classroom at six o'clock.

        "Your right, Lily sent an owl this morning to meet her in the Charms classroom at six and knowing me, it'll take me fifteen minutes to get there. But, I do wonder how she got our professor to let her use the classroom…"

        Remus laughed, "Probably because she is the best Charms student in years, and possibly because she is Head Girl; just a thought though, mate." James shrugged, changed his shirt grabbed his bag and hurried down to meet Lily.

        Lily pulled two chairs up to a clear table and started laying sketches that she had made and a folder that contained the necessary requirements that Dumbledore requested only to open when James is present. Lily took out two quills and ink and set them neatly on the table and took out two rolls of parchment. Glancing at the magical clock that was in the corner of the room which read **6:07**, she sighed, _Perfect Potter is late, for all he knows I could have had plans for this evening and needed to take care of this then depart immediately. Then again, he probably assumed that no one would want to make plans with me anyways…_

        "Humph hem"

        Lily looked up, and there was James standing there while staring at her attentively; blushing and shaking her head to regain her structure she motioned for him to sit down, "No need for you to stand, Potter – looks as if we're going to be here for awhile."

        "Why thanks, Evans, for your oh-so-kind gesture of permitting me to sit down," James coolly said.

        Growing red in the face, Lily replied angrily, "If it's not too hard for you Potter, could we just have one night where we don't have to tear at each others' throats constantly. We have work to do and I'm really not in the mood, thanks."

        "What is that?" James asked, nodding towards the folder.

        "This?" Lily said opening the folder, "Something Dumbledore gave me that he requested that I would open in your presence."

        "Why'd he give – " James began, but saw the nasty look Lily shot him. "Err – shall we look through it then? Discover its mysteries…"

        Lily pulled out two identical pieces of parchment that were in Dumbledore's handwriting, placing one in front of James and keeping the other. Lily read, "'_Dear Mr. Potter and Miss Evans –_

_        I am pleased to accept your idea of having the first Halloween Hogsmeade and Fair festivities here at Hogwarts. It is a splendid idea and an excellent way for students to appreciate the holiday. I would like the fair, however, to start by __8:00__ and may last until __midnight__ – no later._

_        You may come up with as many activities at the fair as wanted, as long as you are able to find a pupil and a professor to run each one. The only two that I want for certain are:_

_1) A mystical horse carriage ride around the school grounds and lake_

_2) Music for dancing_

_        You two will be requested to open the dancing and be the first to ride the carriage. I recommend introducing whoever you choose to have for live entertainment that evening first, then open the dancing, and around _**_10:30_******_start the horse carriage rides. During that time you two are free to go to whatever else will be set up; you don't need to take part in or monitor the dancing all night._

_        Sincerely,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_Albus Dumbledore_'"

        Lily looked appalled and James looked disgusted. "I-I have to spend a whole night with _you_? That could have been the best night of my life!" James acidly whined.

        Lily was outraged, "Spend the night with _me_? What about _you_? I haven't had a break in _seven years_, this would be the first night that I could accompany my mates and be – "

        "Normal?" James hissed. Lily sat back and froze – staring at James with hurt written all over her face. James, taking a deep breath to regain his composure glanced at Lily and saw how much his words had affected her.

        "Look, Lily; I'm – "

        Lily got up and heaved all of her things into her bag quickly with much aggression, "_Don't_ apologize _Potter_, I don't want your pity. You meant that with _every_ ounce of your soul. I for one, however, am going to go work on this to make sure it's _perfect_ for the students," spitting each word clearly to James' face. She then threw her bag over her shoulders and departed quickly, almost running. James hastily put his things into his bag and ran out after her, only to discover an empty, dark corridor.

        _Why must he be such an arrogant slime ball? He doesn't even think before he speaks! I don't know what anyone sees in him, there's nothing to fancy_,Lily breathed heavily, _Concentrate Lily, concentrate…_

        She scribbled down a few more ideas that could take place that evening besides the dancing and the carriages. So far her list contained of:

Booths

_Find the Red Bat – _A red circle will be inserted on the inside of three bats out of the 24 that will be hanging from a tree, every time a person picks out the "winning bat" they get a prize.

_Win a Magical Fish _– Bowls will magically be black and inside a specific few will contain a fish, the person randomly hovers a pebble over the desired one; the pebble will drop into the bowl and cause the bowl to become clear where they'll discover if the bowl they chose has a fish in it or not. Fishes turn into fudge by midnight.

_Plenty of Pumpkin _– Everything will relate to pumpkins. There will be pumpkin pie, pumpkin juice, pumpkin cookies, pumpkins, etc. There will be contests of "Who can (such as eat) the most pumpkin!"

_Witch's Brew_ – You will have to guess by the three given hints of what you must formulate that matched the specific concoction, if you guess wrong you must drink what you make and if you guess right; you get a prize.

Activities

_Music_ – Performed by: Vampire Vixens, from 9:00 until midnight

_Dancing _– From 9:00 until midnight

_Magical Pumpkin Carriage Rides_ – From 10:40 until midnight. Each one lasts 20 minutes. Ten carriages will go at a time, each will take a different path. Maximum people in one: six, minimum: two.

_Jack-O'-Lantern Carving_ – Whoever carves the best, or most creative, design wins.

_Broom Racing_ – Four people will race at a time for prizes.

Food

Anything pumpkin-related

Butter beer

Hot Cocoa

Pastries

Pot roast

Chicken

Candy

        Lily looked it over and seemed content for the ideas. She decided that it should start at 9:00 and go until midnight, _Students need to be back from Hogsmeade by 8:30 so they have time to wash up and leave their stuff in their dormitories before coming onto the grounds_, satisfied with everything; Lily rolled up the parchment and stuffed it into her bag. She pulled out her pocket watch and noticed it was nearly 10 o'clock, she stood up and stretched then collected her things and started walking out of the library; she made a mental note to thank the librarian for permitting her stay past hours.

        She exhaustedly climbed the stairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady, murmured, "Frolicking Fairies," and walked into the common room. Without taking notice to who was still up she walked toward the girls' dormitories. However, half way there someone grabbed her arm, "Evans to show how terribly sorry I am for my – err – uncalled for remark, I went around asking people if they would like to volunteer for the fair." Somewhat embarrassed, James handed Lily the list that had to have had about a hundred names that were 5th year and up.

        Lily looked at the list astonished, reading each one carefully; she glanced up at James and saw his pink cheeks but was soon grinning. Lily couldn't help but offer a sigh of relief and she flashed James a beautiful smile. "This is delightful news, Potter. I just finished putting a list together of activities and events that, hopefully, will take place that night." James smiled at Lily's delight as she continued, "Would you like to look over the list? To – umm – make sure I didn't forget anything? Or, if you have any of your own ideas that you'd like to add; that would be fine too…" She trailed off.

        "Sure." James replied, "Shall we sit down then?" As he motioned towards the vacant couch and table. Lily nodded and led him to the couch where she sat down and pulled out the parchment and rough drafts of the fairgrounds that she created.

        "Wow," James said looking over the map, "How'd you get the things to move?" He asked astonished.

        Lily looked pleased, "A simple charm spell."

        "You're going to have to teach me that one sometime," James replied smirking. Lily smiled and showed him the list that she put together and explained each event more thoroughly.

        "Sirius would love to be in charge of the _Plenty of Pumpkin_ – as long as he could eat as much food as we wanted from the booth," James said chuckling.  "These are all brilliant ideas, Evans! I think that will be plenty to do for three hours; seems like you have it all under control."

        Lily smiled politely, "Thanks, Potter," then released a laugh and said, "Now, you can figure out which people on the list you created want to work what. Make sure you have two people per thing, and make sure that _at least_ one of them is responsible."

        "Fine then," James said, faking a hurt look. Lily laughed but was interrupted by a large yawn.

        "Well…" Lily said, "I think I'm going to go to bed. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Goodnight, Potter." She got up and rolled the list of events for James to keep and rolled up the map for herself, then started to walk off.

        "Err – Evans?" James said. Lily turned around and he continued, "One last thing. Umm, would you mind creating posters with me tomorrow to place around school and on the boards so that it attracts more attention?"

        Lily grinned mischievously, "And, why do you need my help, Potter – did you not learn how to create posters?"

        James shuffled his feet and replied, "I just thought they'd look cooler if you did that charm thing you did with the map – making things move and stuff."

        "Sure Potter, I'd love to," and she turned around.

        "Goodnight Lily," James whispered and headed to his dormitory.

        Lily and James met in the charms classroom once again after lunch to start working on the posters. Lily showed James how to make objects move on parchment and to even make them have a thought bubble. James was utterly amazed by Lily's brilliance and couldn't help but repetitively saying, "That's bloody brilliant!"

        Lily smiled, "Really, Potter, if you'd actually read a book I'm sure you could figure a lot of this stuff out yourself; it's not like you aren't talented or that thick when it comes to magic."

        James cockily grinned, "I know, but I'm not into charms nearly as much as you. I like to transform things, like this," and with a flick of his wand he transformed the grandfather clock into a brilliant fountain that had doves in it.

        "Brilliant," Lily cried, "That is very advanced magic, Potter, how did you possibly learn that?"

        James shrugged, "It just came naturally, I guess, kind of like Quidditch."

        "Schoolwork I can understand, but Quidditch? Totally pointless," Lily stated matter-of-factly.

        "How could you think that? You've never even played a game of it! ("And neither do I want to," Lily stated.) It is the greatest adrenaline you could possibly get, and you actually feel – free. It's just you and the broom soaring into the air – it's wonderful," James ended, almost poetically.

        "Besides," Lily shrugged, "I'm scared of heights."

        James flicked his wand a little too hard and smudged the picture. "James!" Lily cried as she undid it.

        "You're scared of heights?" James yelped, "When was the last time you got on a broom, then?"

        "First year," Lily replied.

        James' hazel eyes flickered with an idea, "We'll have to change that then."

        "No way!" Lily cried.

        "Fine then, whatever you say," James replied with a mischievous grin that he couldn't hide.

        "Alright, well I think we're pretty much done. Why don't you go around and hang these up," Lily handed him a pile of posters, "And I'll go give these four to the Heads of Houses to post in their common rooms." Lily stood up with the four best posters and started walking off, but then turned around at the doorway, "I'll see you in classes tomorrow, I s'pose."

        "See you later, then," James replied picking up the posters while transforming the grandfather clock back to normal. He then walked out to post the posters around the school.

Sometimes you have to

forget the rules,

follow your heart,

and see where it takes you.

**Author's Note: **_How was it? Was it good enough for being like 6 months over-due? I mean, I'm such a terrible person; I can't believe I left all my faithful reviewers just hang like that. I feel absolutely terrible. So to make it up to you… _

_I will update this fic by adding the next chapter by Wednesday. I promise!!!!!!! _

_I hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a review, for good or for bad!_

_Much Luv **xoxo MWAH! **_

****_Ruth3___

_So please **REVIEW **now!_

_  (_

_  )_

_ (_

_  )_

_ (_

_  )_

_/_   __


	9. Shadows in the Background: Part I

**Serendipity**

**Chapter 9:**_ Shadows in the Background: Part I_

**By:**_ Ruth3_

**Disclaimer: **_I own **NOTHING that you RECOGNISE;** all belongs to J.K.'s brilliant mind and the richest woman in __Britain__!_

**Warnings: **_Lily. James. Stuck together for three hours._

**Author's Note:**_ I kind of feel that this fic is not going anywhere anymore, but I gave my word that I would finish this fic; so that is what I am going to do. Sorry that this was late, I was caught up in "summer time" with going to the beach and hanging out with friends. I have an idea for another fic, but I want to complete this one and at least another one before I post it – but I think it will be extremely good! I went to the Blink-182 and No Doubt concert Saturday, it was so AWESOME; Travis had a drum solo so we were about like 20 feet away from him – and they wheeled him off so we were like five feet away from him, it was totally awesome!! Gwen Stefani did such a good job, she totally knows how to work the crowd – No Doubt's performance was awesome too.  _

**To My BLOODY BRILLIANT Reviewers:**

**Living In A Nightmare** _Cassie!! Thanks for the review, and I hope this was soon enough! Has to be a record, right?_

**Kati** _Glad you liked it. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! In addition, thanks for the review!!_

**Lily Natalia Evans** _I was afraid of that, but I figured that if I was partnered up with someone I despised and had to do a project; and he screwed around the whole time: how would I feel if he actually did something to help later? I would be relieved and pleased – so that is how I was attempting to make Lily be. Thanks for the review and enjoy!_

**eX Driver Liz** _It definitely was not the last chapter. I think I will end this fic at graduation, I do not really want to get into the dark stuff – I do not know how it would work with this fic. Glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!_

**pakita88** _It was an awesome graduation, if you go to my profile here on FF.net and click my homepage to see my LiveJournal I have an entry about it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!_

**Potter Land's Prime Minister** _Thanks, I'm glad you like the love and hate too! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**SilverBelle** _I__ updated, so here you go! Enjoy…_

** You aLL roCk mY soCks! **

**Let the Harsh Words Begin…**

__

_It is a weird feeling when_

_people are defining you, _

_and you haven't_

_even defined yourself._

__

The few weeks that were leading up to Halloween were filled with anxiety and excitement, and you could feel the love in the air. During class, if you happened to glance around the room, you could catch quite a few people staring at someone intensively; the person who was being stared at would stir and cause the person staring to snap back to their work with a tint of pink to their cheeks. Girls would walk down the hall with their friends and every time a group of boys would walk by girls would start giggling forcefully, batting their eyelashes and flashing radiant smiles. The boys would casually ask a girl for a private word and then she would return moments later with a skip to her walk and a sparkle to her eyes.

        During the week before Halloween, students were getting antsy. Everyone knew, by now, that the "good" guys or girls were already taken; and if they hadn't been asked yet – they needed to get a move on. This caused the pupils to lose their focus during class, causing great annoyance to the professors; some of the professors even gave up teaching an important lesson – knowing that it wouldn't matter anyways.

        Knowing that this would be the last first trip to Hogsmeade at their years at Hogwarts; Clara, Haylee, and Sadie all decided that they'd go with dates instead of just as a group. Clara was asked within the first week by a handsome, yet shy, 6th year Ravenclaw by the name of Morgan Sullivan. A 7th year boy from Hufflepuff named Nathaniel Crimson timidly asked Sadie to accompany him, delighted she said yes; knowing that Haylee was still dateless Sadie asked Nathaniel if he had any friends who were still looking for a date and he recommended Bradley Bullocks, a 6th year in Hufflepuff who played on their house team. All three forgetting about Lily, they were content knowing that their last Halloween at Hogwarts would be the best.

        Lily was peacefully reading a book in the Gryffindor Common Room on her favourite chair. She had finished her homework early and was eager to finally have a break to herself. Reading helped soothe Lily's nerves and mind, taking her away from reality and off to a different world; leaving behind every emotion that she holds.

        A few hours later, she was interrupted by a long, bark-like laugh, "Bloody hell, how did you come up with that?"

        "Just a simple charm spell," the boy answered, _That line sounds so familiar_, Lily thought.

        "Now we can actually construct a map to pass down to the other mischiefs in the making," a different boy awed.

        "Precisely, and look," the second boy replied proudly, "you can even have them say something, or advise them to cast a spell; therefore the person knows exactly _what_ to do!"

        "Brilliant," the first boy whispered.

        Lily glanced up from her book, but it was too late – the portrait hole was already closing, footsteps rapidly faded away. Trying to distinguish the people to the voices with no luck, but Lily was trying extremely hard to remember who she said that to and what she was talking about. Shaking her head, Lily decided to continue to read her book and put the incident in the back of her mind.

        Two days were left until Halloween and Lily was jealous to see her friends together, having fun, without her, she still had not apologized to them; and because of that they treated her coldly. She was also jealous to see that all three of them had dates, and Lily knew that they would have the best night of their lives; without her. Plus, Lily had no one to go with to Hogsmeade with; causing her to become in a very depressed mood. If worst came to worst, she'd just hang out in the Hog's Head to read a book, since no one ever went there no one would disturb her about being alone.

        Although, Lily was stuck with James Potter for three long, tedious hours; cringing every time she thought about the dreadful truth. How she was going to manage, she had no clue. Lily wouldn't have hated the idea as much if she didn't have to dance with him and ride in a carriage with him – alone; perfect opportunity for him to pull something.

        The bell rung for the last class of the day to be dismissed, causing Lily to sigh and put her belongings into her bag. She slowly walked to the Gryffindor Common Room and put her bag in the girl's dormitory where Sadie, Haylee, and Clara were sitting on Clara's bed; gossiping.

        "Hello Lily!" Haylee announced happily.

        "Hullo," Lily replied, setting her bag down.

        "What's wrong?" Sadie sincerely asked, although they haven't been on the best terms recently doesn't mean she can't at least be civil towards a once, good friend.

        Lily shrugged, "Oh nothing." Sadie raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Oh, all right," Lily said, sitting down next to her friends. "All three of you have this gorgeous dates for the fair and Hogsmeade to spend a spectacular, a night to remember, unforgettable Halloween; while I'm stuck with James Potter at the fair and myself at Hogsmeade."

        "Well, James isn't bad looking…" Clara tried. Lily snorted. "Lily, I know you don't fancy him; but give him a chance – maybe deep down he isn't some arrogant git and actually has feelings just like the rest of us."

        Lily sighed, "But, I'm still going to be alone for Hogsmeade; no one has me to accompany them."

        "What?" Haylee asked startled, "But I overheard Remus discussing with James, Sirius, and Peter how some sixth year Gryffindor was going to ask you!"

        "Obviously he changed his mind."

        "Well Lily," Sadie suggested, "You could always spend Hogsmeade with Nathaniel and me."

        "No," Lily replied, "I wouldn't want to spoil your date. It's alright; I'll figure out something or just go alone." Lily sighed, and then exited the dormitory with mixed emotions; happy that she had her friends back but sad that she still was dateless.

        Lily walked to the Portrait so that she could get to the Great Hall early for dinner, without noticing what she was doing her accidentally ran into someone. "Hello Lily," a cheerful voice said.

        Lily looked up and smiled, "Good evening Remus, how are you?"

        "Feeling a little ill, but other than that I'm fine, thanks. How about yourself? You look a little down."

        "I'm fine," Lily lied.

        "Are you sure? You know you can always talk to me Lily, I know we haven't really spoken that much this year since we don't get to attend Prefect meetings together anymore; but I always have an ear that'll listen."

        Lily shuffled her feet, "It's just…I don't have anyone to spend Hogsmeade with," Lily announced sighing, "Sadie, Haylee, and Clara have dates and I don't want to tag along; and no one was asked me."

        "Well, I'd tell you to go with James," Remus said laughing and Lily glared at him, "but one, I know you despise him; and two he has a date."

        "Who?" Lily asked interested.

        Remus eyed her suspiciously but continued, "Ugh, I think a girl from Ravenclaw asked him; and since he had no one else to go with he accepted."

        "Oh," Lily replied, "Good for him."

        "I'd also tell you to go with Sirius, but I'm pretty sure he's going with a fan club," Remus chuckled. Lily let out a polite laugh.

        "Well…" Remus said, looking around.

        "Are you going with anyone?" Lily asked.

        "Well, no…" Remus replied, but knew it wouldn't be a good idea or James would murder him, "But, like I said – I've been feeling ill…"

        Lily beamed, "Well since we both don't have anyone to hang out with, why don't we go together? As friends of course, we both like to read and we had so much fun spending time together with Prefect work and what not. Unless, of course, you'd rather go with Peter…"

        "Actually," Remus said thoughtfully, "I haven't seen Peter lately. I don't even know if he's planning on going. But, I'll tell you what; I'll go with you as long as we can stop in the Owl Post. I need to send a package to my mum, and my parents both still refuse to buy me an owl; something about no need for one." Remus finished, smiling.

        "Sounds wonderful, I need to send a letter anyways," Lily replied. "Well, I better be off. Nice talking to you, Remus. See you tomorrow." With that, Lily waved goodbye and walked out.

        Soon enough, it was the morning of Halloween. Lily woke up early and decided to take a shower before her roommates woke. After she was done she performed a drying charm that left her beautiful, red hair fall pass her shoulder blades smoothly and straight. Lily walked to her trunk and took out a pair of lose, muggle jeans and a black dress shirt.

        After dressing herself, she went to the Great Hall. Very few students were there, so Lily summoned a napkin and put a few pieces of toast and ham in it. She then walked out and went over and sat under her favourite tree that happened to have a beautiful view of the Great Lake. She ate her toast peacefully, breathing in the environment; although she kept on hearing splashes of water but ignored her for quite some time.

Finally, looking around she saw someone further down skipping rocks. Squinting her eyes, Lily finally realized it was James; startled that he was there, Lily couldn't help but wonder why James was up so early and wasn't in the castle with his friends. She looked down into her napkin and noticed that she had one piece of toast and ham left, feeling that she should at least have the dignity of attempting to start out the day well; she slowly approached James.

"Good morning, Potter."

"Hullo," he replied crossly.

"Would you like some ham and toast?" Lily offered, "I assume you haven't eaten breakfast yet…" James dropped the rock he was holding and looked at her surprisingly.

"Did you charm then or something?" He asked questioningly.

"Potter," she began thrusting the food into his hands, "I was just trying to be nice. Go on, I didn't do anything to them; I'm not that cruel."

"Thanks," he muttered as he took a bite; his gaze looked towards the lake. Lily followed his gaze and then looked back at his face and realized how contemplative he looked.

"Is their anything the matter?" Lily asked, "If I'm disturbing you, I'll just leave…"

James looked at her, "No, it's alright," James said his gaze still the same; "I like your presence." Lily's gaze immediately dropped towards her feet, hoping that James wouldn't see her blush – which he didn't.

"So," Lily began, "Should be a fun day, ey?"

"S'pose." Figuring that this conversation was going nowhere, Lily turned around to leave. "Why are you going with Remus?" James asked as he grabbed her wrist to pull her back towards him. Lily spun around and stared at him questioningly.

"What?"

"Why are you going with Remus?"

Lily replied, startled, "Going where?"

"…to Hogsmeade," James replied obviously.

"Oh," Lily said, laughing, "Because I had no one else to go with, and since Remus didn't have plans to go with anyone we decided to go with each other. We haven't spent time together in ages so we thought it would be a good way to catch up on things, plus we both need to take a visit to the Owl Post."

"So, you don't fancy him?"

Lily laughed at the thought of this, "Oh, no," then more seriously, "He's a wonderful person and everything: sweet, kind, considerate, and we share the same interests; but we're strictly just friends. He's a good person to talk to." James just nodded. Lily raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Just curious, that's all," James responded, "I just assumed you were just going to go – "

"Alone?" Lily questioned, wanting to know what James really thought of her.

"Well no," he replied, "with your friends."

Lily shrugged and picked up a stone and then tossed it into the lake, "They all have dates, so it was either go with someone or go alone." James finally turned towards her,

"I would have asked you, but I figured you would have said no since you'll have to be by my side the whole evening."

Lily laughed, "I probably would have." James nodded. "Besides," Lily said, "you already have a date."

James chuckled, "Not anymore," he paused, noticing Lily's look he continued, "I told her that I didn't think I was going to go anymore, I have some transfiguration homework that I really should catch up with."

"Oh," Lily replied surprised.

"I might drop in a little later, maybe meet up with Sirius or something," James added thoughtfully, "Well, it's almost time to go; you might want to head back up to the castle." Lily looked down at her watch and noticed that a few hours had gone by.

"Your right," Lily replied, "See you then." And with that, she headed back towards the castle; leaving James to stare at her retreating back.

        Lily was having a lovely time with Remus, they had gone to Honeydukes to stock up on sweets and they both dared each other to try the nastiest candy they could get their hands on. Lily hadn't had this much fun in ages, Remus was able to bring out her good spirits – causing her to laugh and smile consistently.

        Grabbing his stomach Remus asked, "Care to go to the Three Broomsticks?"

        "Butter beer sounds nice right about now," Lily agreed.

        "Let's go then," Remus said, leading the way.

        Minutes later, they arrived in Honeydukes; Remus told Lily to find them a table while he ordered them butter beers. Lily happily picked a table by the window so that she could have a view of everyone walking by. Looking out, she couldn't help but notice a boy, with his back towards her, walking back and fourth – muttering something to himself. Lily chuckled to herself at the ridiculous sight of his nature, and couldn't help but notice he was uncomfortably kicking a spare knut around, shaking his head every now and then; Lily assumed to get his messy hair out of his eyes.

        "Here you are malady," Remus cheerfully said as he handed Lily a butter beer.

        "Hmm, perfect…" Lily said smiling, after taking a sip.

        "Hits the spot, doesn't it?" Remus asked. Lily nodded and then stared out the window once more to watch the strange boy's behaviour; but when she looked he wasn't there. Lily frowned and frantically searched for him, he couldn't have disappeared.

        "James!" Remus announced, standing up. "Care to join us? I'll go fetch you a butter beer if you'd like one." James looked distracted, but nodded anyways; he summoned up a chair and took a seat – his gaze was focused on his lap where his hands were shaking.

        "Are you all right, Potter?" Lily asked. James didn't respond, she wasn't sure if he heard her or not; so she tried again. "Potter?"

        "Hmm?" James questioned as he straightened up and looked at her.

        "Are you okay?"

        "Uh huh."

        "Alright then…"

        Remus returned and handed James a butter beer, "Have you been to Zonko's yet? They came out with a more advanced version of Exploding Snap – I got a box since our old one was losing its touch." James just nodded and drank his butter beer to himself briskly. Remus and Lily were both staring at him suspiciously, and was startled that he stood up suddenly.

        "Well, nice seeing you Lily and Remus," as he gave a nod to both of them, "but I better be off now." James stated as he exited in a spacey sort of way.

        "I wonder what's wrong with him…" Lily muttered to no one in particular.

        "No idea…" Remus drawled on, "Ready to head back?" Lily nodded and followed Remus out of the Three Broomsticks. She put her arm through his in a friendly matter as they headed back towards the castle. They walked silently, enjoying the scenery of Britain. When they reached the Gryffindor Common Room Remus thanked Lily for the nice time and headed towards the boys' dormitory as Lily headed towards the girls' to get ready for the magical evening.

        Lily stared at herself in the mirror, looking over each aspect of her appearance. In the magical world it wasn't a time to dress up since muggles were just pretending to be something "magical" or "different" when in reality, Lily and her fellow people already were. Headmaster Dumbledore specifically announced that the clothing for the fair would be casual and comfortable, so Lily put on a pair of vintage, muggle jeans and a long-sleeved forest green v-cut shirt that had black lace on the cuffs and on the v-cut part. She was debating with herself whether she'd take a jacket or not, but then deciding that she'd be running around and would hopefully not get chilled.

While staring at her image, she heard a tapping on the window and saw that an owl was outside it. Opening the window, she let the owl in as it dropped a letter on her bunk and then flew away into the moon's shadows. Lily opened the letter that read,

_Dear Miss Lily Evans,_

_        If you would kindly meet me at the main doors of the castle so that I can pleasantly escort you to the fair so we can open the fair by dancing the first dance would be marvellous._

_        Please be there by _**_8:50_**_. Thank you, and I'll see you soon._

_Yours Truly,_

_James Potter_

Lily suddenly went to her trunk and found a simple wrist watch that she had received for Christmas by her mum last year, it was sterling silver and had an engraftment of her mother's unconditional love. She then noticed that she had exactly five minutes to make it down to the great hall. She put on her slip on shoes and briskly left to meet James.

        Running down the stairs, Lily slowed down a few meters to see James' back to act as casual as possible. When she was about a meter away from James, she coughed and he turned around. For a moment, he looked stunned – but was able to cover it up instantly, "Miss Evans, you're precisely on time. May I please have the honour of escorting you to the fair?" James asked sincerely as he bowed politely and offered her his arm.

        Lily nodded, "You may." As she kindly took his arm.

        James opened the door for them and everyone was already out there and looked at them astoundingly. Lily had a brilliant, marvellous smile on her face as she looked out to everyone; as did James – they slowly walked down the stone steps to head towards where the music was coming from.

_The best feelings_

_are those that_

_have no words_

_to describe them._

**Author's Note: **_Oo, this chapter and the next chapter are divided into two that is why this one is called "Part I". I hope you enjoyed it, did not get as much feedback as last time; but I understand if some of you have lost interest – it happens. I want to finish this fic ASAP so I can say I actually completed one!_

_I bet you have all seen Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by now - how did you like it? Leave your thoughts with a review!_

**_QUESTION!:  _**_Do any of you know the era of when James and Lily attended Hogwarts? Or, if any of you could point me to the direction where I can find that information, thanks!_

_Much Luv **xoxo MWAH! **_

****_Ruth3___

_So please **REVIEW **now!_

_  (_

_  )_

_ (_

_  )_

_ V_


	10. Shadows in the Background: Part II

**Serendipity**

**Chapter 10:**_ Shadows in the Background: Part II_

**By:**_ Ruth3_

**Disclaimer: **_I own **NOTHING that you RECOGNISE;** all belongs to J.K.'s brilliant mind and the richest woman in __Britain__!_

**Warnings: **_Lily. James. Stuck together for three hours. Enough said._

**Author's Note:**_ Why, why, why. I'm doing pretty well at this, aren't I? I decided to update this for all you wonderful, faithful reviewers that I love dearly! I live in the __United States of America__ and today was our Independence Day, it was quite pleasant – I spent it with family and relatives instead of friends. I am completely stuffed from the delicious food that was served; the thought of food makes my stomach cringe! I'm currently reading the novel Rebecca for my accelerated English class next year, have any of you read it? I'm only on the 5th chapter, but it's getting more interesting; thankfully. Anyways, hope you all had a good weekend and here is some __midnight__ reading.  _

**To My BLOODY BRILLIANT Reviewers:**

**Living In A Nightmare – **_When did they spell 'Moony' wrong? I didn't catch that one! Thanks for the time period – it will help for my next fic, but I won't be starting that until I have finished at least one of my pending three. Thanks for the review, and enjoy!_

**SilverBelle – **_I, personally, like the second one the best. I think my standards were too high for this moving since the third book is my favorite; and it didn't quite reach them. Thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter!_

**Lily Natalia Evans – **_Thanks and enjoy!_

**forsakenphoenix1 – **_Thanks for updating your fic, it really is brilliant! And this chapter goes out for you for all your generous help about when Lily and James attended school – it was highly appreciated. Enjoy this chapter!!_

**Vanima Failiss – **_I read and reviewed your fic, it was lovely! I think the third movie just dragged a little bit all around, you know? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**pakita88 – **_Oh, why thank you! Do you have an LJ? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!_

** You aLL roCk mY soCks! **

**Let the Harsh Words Begin…**

_---_

_When you hate a person, _

_you hate something _

_that is part of yourself._

_What isn't in us, _

_doesn't disturb us. _

_---_

        The first slow song began and James looked down at Lily, "May I have this dance?" He asked graciously.

        "I don't have a choice, do I?" Lily countered, grinning. James grinned back at her. "If I must…" she teased. James grabbed her hand, which he noticed was quite cold, and led her to the centre of the dancing area. James tightly held onto her hand while his other arm snaked around her waste. Lily, reluctantly, held onto his hand while her arm was firmly on his shoulder.

        James pulled her closer as he whispered into her ear, "You look beautiful tonight." Lily was glad that he couldn't see her face, which was now against his chest, as she could feel heat rise in her cheeks.

        "Thanks," she muttered, "you too – well I mean, you look very handsome." James grinned and pushed her as he spun her.

        "You're going to make me dizzy!" Lily complained. He then brought her back to their original position, only much closer so that he was intoxicated by her scent.

        "Who would have thought," James chuckled, "that _you and I_ would be dancing _together_?"

        Lily snorted, "We almost certainly wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for Professor Dumbledore's rules."

        James laughed, "Remind me to never call him 'mad' or 'off his rocker' again, and to…thank him."

        Lily looked up at him for the first time all night and searched his gorgeous, hazel eyes. "I thought you _didn't _want to be here with me, Potter?" She enquired as she raised an eyebrow.

        James blushed slightly, "Now, Evans – why wouldn't _I_ want to spend time with the _most_ magnificent girl I know?" He finished off coolly. Now, it was Lily's turn to blush as she broke their eye-contact.

        "Look at what we started," Lily stated, motioning with her head to the other students that had joined in with the dancing.

        James grinned, "Everyone's been dancing for awhile now." Lily gaped at him and looked at her watch; sure enough they had been dancing for about thirty minutes.

        "I'm getting hungry, care to get some food?" Lily asked, breaking away from James' warm grasp.

        "Alright," he replied as they walked towards the food tables that some of the Professors were in charge of. Lily filled a plate with: pumpkin cookies, chicken, and Chocolate Frogs; she also grabbed a mug of butter beer. Lily smiled to herself as she noticed that James piled his plate with everything; soon he had a tower of food on one plate.

        James caught Lily staring at him and grinned back (which caused her cheeks to turn pink), "What, I'm a growing boy; I need my food," James stated defensively. Lily rolled her eyes and walked over to a deserted table.

        "I love butter beer," Lily mumbled as her body tingled with warmness.

        "Were you cold?" James asked concerned. Lily shook her head and continued to sip her butter beer. They sat there in silence for about ten minutes as Lily slowly ate her food and James rapidly tried to demolish the food that is on his plate.

        "So…" James began with chicken in his mouth, "What (he swallowed) do you want to do after Hogwarts?"

        Lily's gaze went to the Great Lake as she was obviously thinking, "I'm not sure yet," she replied contemplatively.

        James snorted, "How can you not know? You, _Lily Evans_, have your _whole_ life planned out!"

        Lily smiled sadly, "Well, I have a few ideas of what I might want to pursue as a career."

        "And they are…"

        "Well, I'd like to work in Saint Mungo's as a Medi-Witch, or for the ministry as an Unspeakable, or…" Lily trailed off, taking great interest in her hands that were nervously entwined with one another on her lap as her cheeks went very red.

        "Yes?" James offered.

        Lily let out a mumble, "Or, a-an a-auror." James looked at her to see if she was joking, but he knew that Lily Evans hardly ever joked.

        "That's brilliant!" James beamed.  "I can definitely seeing you as any one of those, although the Medi-Witch career seems to fit you the most."

        "I want to fight You-Know-Who though," Lily whispered determinedly, "I want to help bring his downfall. I _want_ to fight him to show that witches and wizards that are muggle born are _just_ as powerful as pure-blooded witches and wizards." James just nodded; impressed that Lily would do something so dangerous.

        "Mind you, you would be in so much danger though –" James pointed out.

        "I know," Lily replied simply, "But I can't spend my whole life hiding, I'd rather die for something that I believe in. I'd sacrifice myself, any day, if I knew it would help bring peace and victory to our side."

        "I'd like to be an auror too," James thoughtfully said, "I want to fight the villain that causes so many people pain and fright."

        Lily took a sip of her butter beer, "You'd be good at it." James nodded as they sat in silence again; both thinking about their unclear futures.

        After many minutes, Lily looked at her watch and read that it was now 10:10; "Make a wish!" Lily cried.

        James looked at her sceptically, "Err – why?"

        Lily hastily demanded, "Don't ask questions – just do it! I'll explain later, hurry!" Both Lily and James closed their eyes and unison for a few seconds as they both made a wish.

        Slowly opening his eyes, James asked, "Now, why did I make a wish?"

        "It's a muggle thing," Lily replied sheepishly, "When the time is the hour repeated into the minutes, such as 2:22, or 10:10, you make a wish in hope for it to come true."

        James smiled, "Well, are you ready to play some games?" Lily nodded and eagerly stood up and started skipping to the _Jack-O-Lantern Carving_ booth.

        "I haven't carved a pumpkin into a Jack-O-Lantern in ages!" Lily beamed, "Will you carve one with me?" She pleaded, giving James her puppy dog eyes.

        "Fine," James caved-in as he grabbed a pumpkin and carving book, one for her and himself.

        Lily opened the book, flipping through the pages until she landed on one that obviously pleased her since James noticed she was biting her lip in what look like satisfaction. Lily pulled out her wand and started mumbling a few spells, James following her lead; flipped open his book and, coincidentally, landed on a picture of a full moon with a wolf howling on its hind legs; surrounded by a forest.

        "Finished!" Lily yelled triumphantly, smiling broadly.

        James muttered one last spell and said, "Me too, let me see yours then." Lily shook her head mischievously.

        "You first."

        "Oh, fine," James muttered as he turned his Jack-O-Lantern around.

        "Wow, that's bloody brilliant!" Lily awed. James mumbled, embarrassedly, what sounded like a 'thanks.'

        "Can I see yours then?" Just as he let out the last word, Lily turned her Jack-O-Lantern around so that it faced James. He saw that she had carved out a picture that showed a cat on a fence looking at what looked like a witch and wizard, above the picture was written in curly letters, _Best Halloween, 1978_. James smiled and was shocked to see that Lily had run off towards the _Win a Magical Fish_ booth.

James was about to pick up their two Jack-O-Lanterns when the person in charge stated, "No, they will be delivered to your dormitories tomorrow." James nodded and then started walking towards Lily.

"Oo, so close Miss Evans," Professor McGonagall cheered. James looked at Lily and saw that she looked frustrated.

"One more go, then," Lily said firmly. A pebble shakily hovered over a bowl and then dropped into it. The bowl became a clear colour, and inside was nothing. "Aww…" Lily groaned.

James rolled up his sleeves, "Let me try," he stepped up and did the same thing Lily had done, only when his bowl became clear there was a gold fish swimming around! "Brilliant!" James cried.

"You arrogant prat," Lily muttered half-jokingly as she softly punched his shoulder. James cockily laughed, but handed Lily the bag in which the fish was in. "For me?" She asked excitedly. James nodded. "Thanks!" She cooed and happily skipped off to the next booth, _Find the Red Bat_. James grinned, and followed her.

---

By 10:37, Lily and James had played most of the booths – and pitifully lost at almost all of them. Although there spirits could not be ruined, Lily skipped in circles around James as they headed towards the _Magical Pumpkin Carriage Rides_ that they would have to release at 10:40.

By the time that they got there the carriages were all set to go. The young Professor Flitwick obviously put a charm on the normal carriages by making them turn into pumpkins as they were "attached" to thin air. James opened the door for Lily and offered her his hand as she gracefully climbed in, and James followed.

"Welcome to the _Magical Pumpkin Carriage Rides_ here at Hogwarts!" Professor Dumbledore beamed, "Our Head Boy and Girl, James and Lily, will start the rides off and then you can step up with two to six people into your own carriage. Each carriage ride will last for twenty minutes and will run until midnight, only ten carriages will go at a time and they all travel a different path." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, as he continued,

"Please, now! Form a line…" Many students heard Dumbledore's thunderous voice and started to assemble around, swiftly forming a line. Lily and James' carriage began smoothly going.

"I wonder what pulls these carriages…" James thoughtfully said.

"Thestrals," Lily replied simply and seeing James' bewildered look, she continued, "It's all in _Hogwarts, A History_. They're creatures that can only be seen if you've witnessed, first handily, a death."

"Can you –" James began.

"No," Lily replied, "Fortunately, I haven't seen anyone die – yet," she answered solemnly.

James just looked out the window, not quit sure what to exactly say. "I wonder what path we'll be taking…"

Lily replied matter-of-factly, "Around the lake and on the very outside of the Forbidden Forest."

James raised an eyebrow at her, "How do you – "

Lily interrupted impatiently, "I mapped out all the roots, and that's the one I chose for us – it's the best. Besides, Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea if our ride went for rest of the time, to give us a break from all of our hard work."

"You know," James began seriously, "you really did make this night happen."

Lily smiled, "Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you." James let out a you're-just-saying-that laugh.

"No really," Lily responded, "I probably wouldn't have come up with those good ideas if you wouldn't have gotten me so upset. Besides, you helped with posters and volunteers – we did equal share."

Lily and James continued to chat and laugh while the carriage went around the Great Lake. They discussed their families, interests, memorable memories, and embarrassing moments.

"It was horrible!" Lily laughed, "My hair was green for a week!"

"It matched your eyes though," James chuckled as Lily let out a moan. James just realized how close they actually were to one another, he could see every freckle on Lily's delicate, cream nose. James looked at her intensively, "You know now, I wouldn't have – "

_BANG!_

"What the bloody hell was that?!" James shouted, pulling out his wand, "_Lumos!_" Lily pulled out her wand and did the same.

"Do you see anything?" Lily asked nervously.

James squinted through the darkness, "No," he replied, "but I reckon there's something out there that isn't supposed to be there." Lily shifted uneasily in her seat.

"Should we send up sparks?" Lily asked.

"I don't kn – "

"_Expelliarmus!_" Both James and Lily were thrown out of the carriage and Lily was able to see that it continued to carry on.

"Lily!" James yelled concerned, "Are you okay?" His vision was blurry since he couldn't find his glasses, so instinctively he put his arms out and started searching for Lily.

"Err – James," Lily replied panicked as she passed him his glasses, "What do you reckon is going on?" James put on his glasses and stood up, Lily quickly stood up as well. They still couldn't see anything in the darkness.

"There's definitely something, or someone, that isn't supposed to be here," James concluded.

The hairs on the back of Lily's neck began to prick up, so she immediately spun around – and to her dismay, she still couldn't see anything.

"Well, well, well," a voice taunted, "What do we have here?" A icy voice drawled.

"I smell a mudblood, master" snarled a second voice.

"Show yourself!" James shouted, turning in circles. Soon he heard a twig snap and there before him and Lily was Lord Voldemort and a death eater. "Lily, run!" James screamed. James looked over to Lily and saw the colour drain out of her face, her whole body trembling.

James began to run over to Lily to protect her, but fell to the ground hearing one of the hooded figures yell, "_Crucio!"_ James knew he mustn't scream out in agony or pain, he laid there twitching – biting his tongue. The pain was crucial, he didn't know how much he could take…

"NO!!" Lily screamed raising her wand arm, "_Incarcerous!_" Lily shouted at the top of her lungs, she took a quick glance at James and noticed he had stopped twitching; but was breathing heavily – it had work!

"Foolish girl," hissed the first voice.

"Master," the second voice timidly asked, "may I?" He must have gotten a nod from his "master" for he cried out, "_Crucio_!"Lily dropped to the floor instantly, and like James, she tried to hold back her pain – but little whimpers escaped her mouth.

"Lily!" James screamed, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" It hit the second figure and the spell was broken, Lily tried standing up but couldn't.

"Foolish, foolish children," the first voice venomously shouted, "to try to take on the most powerful wizard of all time! You will pay for your foolishness…_Avada Ke _– " James was waiting for the spell to hit him, standing up straight, when the third figure came out of nowhere and shouted a spell at the two evil cloaked wizards; then James crumbled onto his own legs and watched the two figures apparate.

"James?" The third voice asked as he approached him, "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure Professor Dumbledore – " James replied, until he remembered, "Lily!" He dragged himself over to where she was and kneeled down beside her, "Oh Merlin, please still be alive!" He cradled Lily's unconscious body in his arms.

"She'll be okay," Dumbledore whispered, "lets get you two to the hospital wing." James began to lift Lily's body, but Dumbledore murmured a spell that floated Lily's body in the air as they walked. "We'll take a short cut so you aren't disturbed by the rest of the students. Follow me."

James couldn't keep his mind off of Lily the entire way there, how it would be his fault if she died; even if she was hurt it would still be his fault! He should have protected her somehow, told her to leave sooner, and listened to her advice of sending up sparks. But no, he was too much of a git to listen; too arrogant as she always tells him…

Dumbledore opened the door and muttered something to Madam Pomfrey, he then summoned Lily onto a bed and left. Madam Pomfrey immediately took command, "Put on these," she said handing James a pair of pyjamas, "and take this when you're done," she handed him a potion, "it will give allow you to have a dreamless sleep."

James walked over to the bed next to Lily's; he set the potion of the nightstand and pulled the curtains around. He then changed into the clothing, and pulled the curtains to their original state. "_Accio Chair!_" he muttered as a chair slid across and landed next to Lily's bed. James sat down and grabbed Lily's hand that was lying on her stomach; _it's even colder than earlier_, he thought. James put his head down and started muttering his apologies and sympathies.

"Lily, please, just please wake up. I would take it all back, everything. Every mean word I said, I'd take it back and I'd never do it again! I'd even stop hexing Snape, just wake up!

"I'll stop being an arrogant prat, and I'll stop – or at least cut back on – pulling pranks…"

"James will stop bloody ranting, I'm trying to get some sleep!"

"Lily!" James shrieked, smiling madly.

"Are you mad?" Lily glared, "BE QUIET!"

"Sorry," James muttered.

"I don't feel too well…" Lily mumbled. "What happened?"

"We were attacked," James replied softly.

"Did anyone – "

"No."

"Oh."

"Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"...We actually defied him...once."

---

_At least two people _

_in this world _

_love you so much…_

_they would die for you_.

---

**Author's Note: **_Wow, I was never planning on writing something that dark. Did I surprise you? Because I sure did surprise myself. Goodness, a good night was ruined – terrible. Anyways, how'd you like it? Leave me a review? Please!_

_Much Luv **xoxo MWAH! **_

****_Ruth3___

_So please **REVIEW **now!_

_  (_

_  )_

_ (_

_  )_

_ V_


	11. The Origins of the Marauder's Map

**Serendipity**

**Chapter 11: **The Origins of the Marauder's Map

**By:** Ruth3

**Disclaimer:** _Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling's brilliant mind._

**Author's Note:** _So, it has been over a year since I have updated any of my fics. To be quite honest, I do not remember where I was trying to go with this specific fic. I am going to pick it up as best as I can, and I hope it ends all right. Yes, I do indeed intend to finish this fic. I am thinking four more chapters after this one (for a total of fifteen) for it to be complete. I am now a sophomore in high school and this month is going to be very hectic for me. I will try to update as quickly as possible, but not too quickly that the fic is rushed and therefore ruined. I have a feeling many of my reviewers have left the world, and that this fic will not satisfy anyone's interest anymore. But, I still hope you attempt to read it, and then drop a review expressing your thoughts._

**To my FAITHFUL reviewers:**

**Sanely Insane** – _Yes, I hate when errors are made in movies or books. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well._

**forsakenphoenix1** – _I think JK should write a series all about Lily and James at school up until their death. Enjoy this chapter._

**Avalleine** – _Thank you! Enjoy this chapter._

**Rayne Evans** – _Here is me adding more. Enjoy!_

**Kk** – _I agree._

**Meg** – _Thank you. Enjoy._

**Lily Natalia Evans** – _I am glad to hear that. Enjoy._

**vanima** **failiss** – _Thanks. Enjoy!_

**Harryschic** – _It's_ _okay, no need to apologize. Enjoy this chapter._

**stormcloud03** – _Sorry for my author's block and lack of inspiration that lasted more than a year. Enjoy this chapter._

**SilentConfession** – _Thank you._

**pakita88** – _I am: gurleygurlpie on livejournal if you would like to add me. Enjoy!_

**Chantal J** – _Sorry that this update wasn't soon, but at least I finally got around to it. Enjoy!_

**newcomer, Caitlyn** – _Wow, thank you for spending a day reading it! I hope this chapter satisfies you._

**Elvlenprincess9744** – _Yes, Wormtail is an "evil, foul piece of filth!" Enjoy._

**Galadriel Hermione Potter** – _I just do not think that would be realistic to JK's writing style. But I do like the concept of it. Besides, the Prefects still sleep in their own dormitory, so I do not see why the Heads wouldn't. Enjoy!_

**SilverBelle** – _Aha._ _Yeah, I wish James was my best friend._

**Luna Moonglade** – _I'll be sure to check out one of your fics. I actually love A WALK IN YOUR SHOES as well, it's by far one of my favorites. I will have to check that other one out. Thank you for your recommendations. Enjoy this chapter!_

**Dark-Magic-Shine** – **Sorry this took so long. I hope you still enjoy it though.**

**Lexiegirl** – _I hope this chapter satisfies you._

**Esodes08** – _Your review made me laugh. Yes, it's quite sad they didn't live until the 90's or the twenty-first century. Some of my friends get mad at me for being able to type so fast without looking at the keyboard. As if it's really that hard. Enjoy this chapter!_

**littledynamite6** – _Okay, thank you. Enjoy!_

**sirius-black-92** – _I know this wasn't as fast as you wanted, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless._

**eX** **Driver Liz** – _I'm sure the HP novels have answered your question, but just incase they haven't: No, you cannot Apparate on the Hogwarts Grounds._

**May **– _Thank you. Enjoy!_

**Emerald Desire** – _I'll try to tone it down a bit, thanks. Enjoy!_

**salza** – _Here is the next chapter! Read, read, read away!_

**Joss** – _Enjoy!_

**vickiicky** – _Enjoy._

– _Thanks._

**WoW-Girl** – _I'm going! Enjoy._

**iluvhp2noend **– _Thanks, I thought it would fit nicely. Enjoy._

**Courtney!** – _Enjoy!_

**Katie** – _Here is more. Enjoy!_

**suddenlyreal** – _Thank you for all of your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well._

**A reader** – _Thank you!_

**Dobby's** **#1 Fan** – _I love Dobby too, by the way. Enjoy!_

**Blackgirl5** – _Thank you!_

Greekchic – _I'm thinking fifteen. Enjoy!_

jOhNnYs RoXy – _Wow, thanks for dedicating so much consecutive time into this story. Enjoy!_

**Gyant** – _Here is a new chapter, over a year later. Enjoy!_

**limbo-gal** – _Thank you. Enjoy!_

--

A few weeks had passed since the unexpected and frightening attack occurred at the Halloween Fair. A few students were sent home as soon as their parents heard of the attack being on the Hogwarts grounds. Others (mostly Slytherins) seemed more satisfied and arrogant as ever since the sighting of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. New security measures had been enforced since then, such as: No wandering the castle after dinner, always be accompanied by one or more persons, and the latest scheduled Hogsmeade visit had been cancelled. The professors were anxious and that did not help the students feel any more assured. Professor Dumbeldore wrote to every student's parents explaining that Hogwarts still remained to be the safest place for their children and that classes would still remain on schedule for a ready-to-learn environment.

Lily Evans, on the other hand, had changed since that event. For one, she was much more tolerant towards a boy by the name of James Potter. Her near death experience obviously had some affect on lessening her detest for him. Secondly, she spent more time writing detailed letters to her family, making sure that she did not exclude them from anything that was going on with her at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Thirdly, she devoted more time to her friends than her schoolwork; something she had never done before.

Yet, there was another pupil who changed drastically (or maybe not so drastically) as well. This pupil just happened to be the person who shared Lily's near death experience with her. James Potter also started writing letters to his parents as well; only his letters were not filled with details of his classes, his social life, or his latest accomplishments. No, his letters were filled with an obsession, if you will, of wanting (or in James' words, "I will, no matter what...") to become an Auror; to hunt down the man who put his own and Lily's lives in danger, the man who sees killing as a sport, the man who is feared by everyone (excluding Dumbledore, of course) in the wizarding world.

It was after James' had written his most recent letter to his parents about his new rants about Voldemort that a sudden idea occurred to him. He collaborated with his three best friends on what they thought of his idea (as if their response be negative he would squash the idea anyways) and how it would benefit every single person at Hogwarts.

"So you're telling me," Sirius began. "You want to create a map of Hogwarts and bewitch it so that it shows moving figures of every single person on its grounds?"

"Yes, that's exactly – "

"James," Remus said. "How are we going to be able to first, bewitch the map into showing every student at their current whereabouts and secondly, how the bloody hell are we suppose to get them to move? I bet not even Lily Evans knows that sort of charm work!"

James laughed at his dear friend's ignorance of his last comment, "That's the thing, Lily Evans _does know how_ to do 'that sort of charm work.' Didn't you see the posters advertising the Halloween Fair?"

"Er," Peter peeped. "There were posters?"

James rolled his eyes, "Yes! Lily bewitched them so that a black cat would walk across a fence, or a witch would fly across the paper on a broomstick, or – "

"Okay," Sirius said annoyingly, getting the point. "So why don't you just have Lily make it for us then?"

"That's the thing!" James yelled impatiently. "She taught me how to do it!"

"Oh," his three best friends muttered in unison.

"Besides this map will probably be confiscated if any professor saw it since it will show hidden passageways, spells to mutter to get into a hidden passageway, peoples' whereabouts, and so on! Not even Lily's new kindness towards me will keep her from taking this away or presenting it to McGonagall or Dumbledore," James stated.

"Are you telling me," Remus said. "That we are going to expose all of our secrets onto this map? What if it gets into the wrong hands? We have worked seven hard years to discover Hogwarts' secrets!"

"That's brilliant, Remus!" James cried as Remus looked taken aback. "We'll bewitch it so that one can only read it if one knows the spell to reveal it in the first place. If someone were to pick it up, it would merely look like an unused piece of parchment. However, when we want to use it, we'll merely tap it with our wand and say, '_Review yourself!_'"

"No," Sirius said abruptly.

"What do you mean 'no'?" James inquired.

"We are not going to dedicate many tedious hours making this map and then the spell to be able to read it will be, '_Review yourself!_' What sort of glory will the map have if we give it that manky name of a spell?"

James laughed and clapped his friend on the back. "You're absolutely right, mate. What do you think then?"

"Firstly, we will call it 'The Marauder's Map'," Sirius stated.

"Good, good," Remus agreed.

"Then we will have it open to say, '_Messieurs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischeif-Makers are proud to present _–' "

"What!" James yelled out appalled. "We are not creating this map for mischief, Sirius!"

"Then remind me why are we creating this map again, James?" Sirius asked acidly.

"So that if You-Know-Who steps foot on the grounds then we will know he is here!" James stated matter-of-factly.

"Right," Sirius said obviously bored. "That will be your purpose for the map. However, the rest of us (he nodded to Remus and Peter) will use this map for when we walk around the castle after hours or if we try to sneak off to Hegsmeade or for when we need to nick food from the kitchens –"

"Sirius, this is a serious matter!"

"James," Remus said cautiously. "Maybe Sirius does have a point. If we are going to make something so brilliant we might as well be able to use it more often than randomly check in to see if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is pacing around the grounds waiting to attack."

"Come on James," Peter piped in. "You have to admit, it will be useful for when we want a midnight snack or seeing if greasy Snape is following us or something."

Sirius beamed, he knew Peter had hit a spot by mentioning Snape. "Well, I suppose that could work," James said slowly.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked extremely happy. "That's a good chap!" Remus said.

"You all are bloody blokes though," James stated. "All right, so I like Sirius' idea of the opening of the map. But what should the spell be to open it?"

"How about," Peter thought. "'_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_'!"

"That might have been the best idea you have ever come up with, Wormtail!" Sirius yelled clapping him on the back.

"Well, why don't we get started then, shall we?" Remus asked as he conjured up a blank piece of parchment.

While the four Gryffindor students worked extremely hard on perfecting the map; creating what they hoped would be the greatest necessity that Hogwarts has ever seen, outside under a tree Lily and her friends were talking amongst themselves about this and that. Lily was happy to see that although she was not devoting as much time to her schoolwork as she usually did, her grades and performance were not suffering at all. And on a few occasions her new upbeat mood had been pointed out to her by younger students and especially by James Potter and his comrades. Lily shyly smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling about, Lily?" Clara asked.

"Oh nothing," Lily answered hastily, blushing despite herself.

"Come on now, Lily!" Sadie insisted.

"Oh, all right," Lily replied cautiously. "I was just thinking about how much nicer people are to me after the attack occurred."

"People as in plural, or were you thinking about someone more specific? Someone like, maybe say – James Potter?" Haylee asked slyly.

Lily blushed immediately and looked over to the Great Lake, avoiding her friends' piercing stares.

"Lily, if you fancy him – just come out and say it!" Clara said.

"I don't fancy him," Lily told her friends. "I just like that him and I are able to talk without threatening to jinx each other every five seconds. It is much easier to do Head tasks when we are able to concentrate on our work instead of concentrating on what comeback to say next."

"That is true," Haylee agreed. "He is loads better to be around. He no longer has a new girl on his arm every week and I am thinking his popularity has died down quite a bit."

"That is hardly true," Sadie retorted pointing to three tall figures and a group of girls following them.

Lily let out a laugh, "Oh yes, James Potter's popularity has died down quite a bit in the past few weeks. To the contrary, I think he might be even more popular if that is possible."

"Well," Haylee added hastily. "It is true about him not having a new girl hanging on his arm every week."

"Yes," Lily agreed. "That might be so. I think he has been too preoccupied to bother with his Fan Club. I have a feeling he is up to something…"

"Why do you say that?" Clara questioned.

"Besides the fact he has been acting civil towards me; his behavior has been quite peculiar. He is always scribbling long letters during classes. Or he is whispering quickly to his friends about something, and when someone walks by he immediately hushes up. Or he stares fixedly into space and when a gorgeous girl drops a quill and asks him to pick it up, he does not even stir. Oh my!" Lily shrieked with sudden realization.

"What?" Her friends disbelievingly asked in unison.

"James Potter is _in love_!" For a second, there was a crestfallen look on Lily's face, but it had disappeared as soon as it had come.

"Impossible!" Sadie bellowed. "James Potter doesn't even have a heart! How could he possibly love someone?"

"I don't think that's the question you should be asking," Clara said matter-of-factly. "You should be asking, who is James Potter in love with!"

"I don't know…" Lily contemplatively said.

"Well," Haylee said. "Here he comes now, so you might as well just ask him yourself!"

"Hullo, Evans!"

"Potter," Lily said more acidly than she intended to as she gave him a casual nod.

"How are you doing?" He asked tentatively.

"Fine, and yourself?"

"Not too bad."

"Er," Sirius began after a few minutes of obvious awkward silence. "Did you happen to overhear anything lately?" As soon as Sirius let out those words, he wished he hadn't since James stepped hardly on his foot.

"Overhear something about what?" Lily asked, although she wanted to add a hint of something along the lines about James' love so the conversation could lead that way.

"Nothing," James added hastily, too hastily.

"'Right then…" Lily said in an obvious bored tone. She looked at her friends and indicated that she wanted to leave.

"Are you all right, Evans?"

"Peachy, Potter," Lily said as she turned to leave and began to hurriedly walk back to the castle doors.

"I'll meet up with you all later," James announced as he began to run after Lily, leaving his friends and Lily's friends awkwardly standing together under the tree.

"Evans! Hey Evans! Wait up!"

"What do you want, Potter!" Lily bellowed.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I am not mad at you," Lily spat.

"Then why are you treating me so poorly? I thought we were on good terms now, you know, after what we went through…" James asked with a sudden ounce of pain to his voice.

"Why don't you go spend time with your girlfriend?" Lily forcefully said as, once again, she turned away from him. However, James caught her by the arm and turned her around.

"What girlfriend?"

"The girl you are in love with, you prat!"

"Excuse me?" James asked utterly confused. Lily searched his face looking for some obvious explanation as she waited for him to admit to his love, but instead all she saw was honest confusion. Lily blushed violently and turned away for the third time as she realized that there was no girl and the purpose for her being suddenly upset was nonexistent.

"Wait, Lily!" Lily stopped dead in her tracks and took a deep breath of air. He had called her Lily.

James caught up with her and stood in front of her, attempting to make eye contact but Lily's eyes were absorbedly interested in her white tennis shoes. "Why did you think I have a girlfriend?"

"I – I," Lily stammered. "Well, for one thing, your attitude has changed. I have not seen you hex Snape in weeks. I have not seen you prank any First Years. I have not seen you try to sneak off grounds or wandering the halls after hours. I have not seen you boast about your looks or your intelligence or your incredible magical ability –"

"You think my magical ability is incredible?" James grinned, obviously pleased.

"- I have not seen you talk back to the professors, or try to sweet talk them either. I have not seen you do one single thing wrong. However, I have seen you spend countless hours writing various long letters during classes. I have seen you whispering amongst your friends and although they look completely uninterested, you still all hush when someone walks by and act like you all are not even discussing anything remotely important. I have seen you not pay any attention to the girls that worship you. I have not seen you throw your arms around a different girl every week. And, and – " Lily said hesitantly as she bowed her head. "You've actually been _nice_ to me."

"Lily," James said softly as he took his finger and placed it under her chin as he slowly tilted her head up so that he could look her in the eyes. "I have not been hexing Snape or setting pranks on the First Years because I have not had the time or the interest to do so lately. And although I have not snuck off the grounds lately, that does not mean I have not been wandering the halls after hours when you have not noticed. And as for the boasting and my behavior towards the teachers, I had not realized it; I guess more important things have been on my mind than my good looks and my brains. And about my confidential discussions with my mates, I am afraid I can not give you a reason for that since it is no more your business than Peeves. I have never been that interested with my "Fan Club" if you will, and as I have previously mentioned; more important things have been consuming my thoughts than snogging a Ravenclaw or spending a wonderful day in Hogsmeade holding hands and drinking Butterbeer," James declared.

"Right," was all Lily could think of to say since she was still completely mortified for her immature behavior. And James' handsome hazel eyes weren't helping the matter either.

"Hold on," James said, "I'm not completely finished yet, for I have not answered your last question." Lily tried to look away, but James wouldn't let her. "No, I want you to look at me when I tell you this. I have been nice to you because I realized that our time to live isn't guaranteed. For all I know, I could drop dead tomorrow. Therefore, I needed to offer you my respect, the respect that I had not given you prior to the past few weeks, the respect that you deserve. Besides, I realized that before we were rudely attacked by You-Know-Who I was having the greatest night of entire existence, and that was because I was with you." At this, Lily went crimson red and harshly turned away because she too had thought that night (besides the part of almost being killed) was one of the greatest nights of her life.

James grabbed Lily's hand. "James, don't," Lily pleaded.

"I'm not asking you to fancy me, Lily," James softly told her. "I just want to be friends with you. I want to be able to walk you to class. Or sit next to you in the Great Hall while we eat dinner. Or walk carelessly around the halls laughing about this and that. Or search for you in the Quidditch stands while I'm high above you, knowing you are there to support me as well as the rest of the Gryffindor team. I want to be able to ask you for help if I am having trouble with Charms. Or give you help if you are having trouble with Transfiguration. Or invite you to study in the library with me and my mates. Or you invite me to study with you and your mates. I just want to know that I can be there for you as you are there for me in the dark times that come ahead of us."

"You could have always asked me to help you with Charms," Lily softly laughed.

"Oh, and have you hex me so that I would have fire coming out of my ears?" James grinned.

"James, I want to be your friend," Lily began. "We have been friends for the past few weeks, haven't we? And I have enjoyed it, really I have. But I heard rumors that you had fallen madly in love with this girl, and I just felt betrayed since you hadn't told me and I just thought we were so close," Lily lied quite lamely.

"Lily, I promise you here and now that I will never be dishonest towards you," James said.

"Okay," Lily grinned. "Then what was your confidential conversation with your mates about?"

"Anything, but that," James laughed. Once again, he found himself in a trance with Lily's soft features: her soft cream face, her little nose, and the little freckles that speckled across her nose and cheeks. Her auburn red hair was lightly waved and fell gracefully along her shoulders. Her eyes were the prettiest emerald green that James had ever seen. Her lips were mixed with the colors of rose and blue, obviously from the cold wind that had started forcefully blowing while they had been talking.

Lily traced James' hazel eyes as they slowly went from her hair to her lips. She couldn't help but notice how his jaw bone was perfectly chiseled. And as James' eyes had fallen upon Lily's lips, Lily's eyes finally fell on James' lips. She noticed how full and perfectly shaped they were, and she felt a sudden twisting sensation in her stomach. In that moment she knew that all she wanted to do was to kiss him, to caress his face, to feel her lips against his.

James realized he was still holding Lily's hand. He took a step towards Lily with her hand still intertwined in his. He slowly released her hand and lifted his hands to her face, gently cupping it. He slowly leaned into her and since she had not tried to run from him, he let his lips touch hers; offering her the most compassionate kiss he could muster.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_I hope that was as good as most of you think the story has been. I am pleased with it. Expect the next installment sometime within the week. Please drop a review; I will appreciate anything you have to say. Thank you and have a wonderful weekend! Much love, Ruth xoxo._


	12. Twelve Nights of Christmas

**Serendipity**

**Chapter 12: **Twelve Nights of Christmas

**By:** Ruth3

**Disclaimer:** _Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling's brilliant mind._

**Author's Note:** _Here is another chapter after a month's delay. I had finals, play performances, dance recitals, and other schoolwork. I hope this chapter is satisfying, I really want to finish this fic within the month, whether that actually occurs or not – I guess I will just have to leave it to fate. _

**To my FAITHFUL reviewers:**

**DarthRoden** – _Thank you very much. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**EboniteEvans** – _I think the chapter eleven is the best as well. However, I hope this chapter turns out all right._

**Green Animelover – **_Thank you for all of your kind words._ _I hope this chapter is up to par with your expectations._

"James," Lily breathed as she pushed him away. "We can't. I – I can't."

"Lily, why the bloody Hell not!"

"I-I have to go. I'm sorry."

James went to grab her hand, but Lily had slipped passed him. All that he was left with was a tingling sensation in his lips, and a view of beautiful red, auburn hair dancing in the wind.

November had finally passed, and it was almost mid-December. Lily had avoided James at all measures, she was too frightened to face him. Lily, to put it simply, was confused. Confused about everything. Confused about her family since she had yet to receive an invitation to come home for the holidays. Confused about her friends since recently they did not have a lot to say to her. Confused about her future since she still had yet to make her decision on what she wants to be once she leaves the safe and comforting grounds of Hogwarts. And most importantly, confused about her true feelings for James – whatever they may actually be.

The one thing that was comforting to Lily was the fact that December always brings snow. It was one constant in her life that she could always rely on, no matter what. She also liked the feeling of Christmas approaching, even if her family has yet to invite her home. She enjoyed staying up late in the common room just so she could sit on her favorite chair by the fireplace as everyone sleeps. It was a routine that she had done religiously for the pass few weeks. She would take her blanket, a book, and sometimes even conjure up a mug of hot chocolate just so she can let the warm flames consume her body and soul.

It was on one of these nights (December 14th, to be exact) that she was suddenly startled by a tapping noise on the window. She slowly got up with her blanket around her shoulders, and walked towards the window. She quietly opened the window, and allowed the owl to come in. However, instead, the owl just simply perched on the window sill and stuck out its foot. Lily saw that attached to its foot was a piece of rolled up parchment. She hesitantly removed the parchment from the owl's foot, and as soon as she did the owl let out a soft hoot and flew away. Lily then closed the window and resumed her spot by the fireplace with the piece of parchment tightly held in her hand.

After several moments of Lily trying to figure out why on earth an owl delivered a piece of parchment at night instead of at breakfast was over Lily's head. And more strangely, why the owl had delivered it right to the Gryffindor common room – it was something that she had never witnessed before.

Lily slowly unraveled the parchment and read,

_Dearest Lily,_

_I assumed, since you are Muggle-born, you are familiar with 'Twelve Days of Christmas' that Muggles (so I've read) sometimes do before (and leading up to) Christmas._

_I have recently observed you, and it saddens me to say that I have seen a very cheerless and bothered Lily Evans. So, in honor of the upcoming holiday I have decided that I will participate in this Muggle tradition, if you will, and send you something on every night leading up to Christmas. And on Christmas, well, let's just say I have a surprise for you._

_So, here you are Lily Evans; a sickle for your thoughts and these little trinkets._

_Sincerely,_

_Your True Love_

Lily read the letter over a few times before even attempting to make sense of it. Someone, she decided, was obviously out of his (or even possibly, her) mind. And her 'True Love' actually included a sicker for her thoughts! And, twelve tiny drummer boys who were enchanted to drum their drums for her. She couldn't help but laugh at this, how desperate this person must be. Yes, it might have been a sweet gesture to cheer her up but actually expecting her to write back was just absolutely absurd. Although, she decided, the charm work was incredibly brilliant.

For the rest of the night, Lily twirled the coin between her fingers and stared absent-mindedly into the dying fire. As she gathered her belongings to go up to the girls' dormitory, she couldn't help but just realize that she wasn't even curious to the slightest of who the person may be. For once, she was looking forward to the surprise.

The surprise, she imagined, that would never come.

The next morning, Lily woke up to sun beams softly peaking through her curtain hangings. She got out of bed, took a quick shower, grabbed her books and materials, and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She seated herself between her friends, and helped herself to some toast and jam.

"What is with those drummer boys, Lily?" Sadie asked with every ounce of annoyance to her voice.

"What?" Lily asked, confused.

"The drummer boys who constantly DRUM!" Haylee bellowed.

"Oh," Lily replied. "They were a gift?"

"A gift?"

"Well, I guess," Lily said as she shrugged, "It's sort of complicated. I am sorry that they bothered you. I didn't realize they had been drumming so loudly…"

"Yes, well," Sadie said. "They were quite maddening, really. If you don't charm them tonight or stuff them in a sock then I am going to have to take extreme measures."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe throw them out the window?"

That night, Lily sat in the same spot she had been sitting at for the passed few weeks curious to see if she would receive another letter tonight. It was getting close to midnight, and she assumed that whomever it was obviously had no more intentions to send her anything. Maybe it had just been a joke, Lily thought.

No sooner than that thought crossed her mind, did Lily spot something sitting on the fireplace ledge that she could have sworn wasn't there minutes before. She got up, looked at the parcel that read, _To: Lily Evans, Gryffindor Common Room_ and carefully lifted it up. She noticed that it was heavy as she sat back down on her comfortable chair.

As soon as she had opened the package, a letter dropped out. In the same handprint as the night before the letter read,

_Dearest Lily,_

_I hope you liked the gifts I sent you last night. If the drummer boys begin to annoy you or your dorm mates (which I'm sure they will) then just simply stuff them into an old sock or something. The charm will wear out soon enough anyways. Also, I did not expect a reply from you, so do use that Sickle to buy some sweets the next time you're in Hogsmeade, okay?_

_I am sorry to inform you that I am unable to give you eleven items tonight. Instead, I leave you with just one. I hope that when you see it you will understand._

_Sincerely,_

_Your True Love_

Lily delicately folded the letter and stuffed it into her robe pocket, and then spotted what she had been looking for. There, in the parcel, remained a slender object that was carefully wrapped. Once she undid the wrapping she realized why, the person had given her a semi-miniature mahogany pipe. Although she did not play the pipe, she could tell that it was a very delicate piece. It also looked quite ancient, something that would belong in a family for generations.

Once again, Lily gathered her things and went upstairs. She fell asleep with a smile on her face because somebody out there actually cared and that's all she really needed right now.

The next day was Saturday. Lily had done what she was advised to do about the drummer boys; shoved them into an unwanted sock. She kept the pipe on her nightstand, and she put the two letters in her drawer. She was tempted to send a letter to this giver, but decided that it was more interesting to keep it a one-way thing. Besides, the giver had specifically said he or she did not expect anything in return.

So, Lily decided that she would make the initiative to send her family a letter to make sure that everything was okay back home. She went to the Owlery and scribbled a quick, but concerned, note and sent it off with one of the school owls. After she spent a few minutes watched the owl soar off into the distance, she turned around. She spotted a familiar looking messy-haired boy that was hastily sending something as well.

Lily decided that she did not want to talk to him, so she sped off. However, just as she was about to pass him, he had turned around and they both collided. His letter went flying, and quite frankly, so did Lily.

"Watch where you're going!" He spat as he gathered his letter.

Lily, physically and emotionally hurt, mumbled a quick, "Sorry" as she rubbed her now tender arm.

"Lily?"

"James?"

"Oh, Lily!" James cried. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you! Here let me help you…" He reached out his hand, and Lily surprisingly took it.

"Well, I better be off," Lily stated as she smoothed out her robes. She then noticed a piece of parchment laying on the ground so she picked it up and was about to examine it when it was snatched out of her grasp.

"Er, that's private, you see," James stated as his free hand shot right up to ruffle his hair.

Lily smiled unsurely at him and then walked out, not understanding anything about what just had happened and why James lost his sangfroid.

For the third night in a row, Lily sat by the fire. Since she had been staying up so late the passed few days, she was actually _asleep_ by the fire. Similar to the first night, a loud tapping began and it immediately woke Lily up. She groggily walked towards the window, opened it, removed the parcel from the owl, closed the window, and plopped herself back into her chair.

_Dearest Lily,_

_I am sorry that I send these letters so late, I am sure you are losing quite a lot of your beauty sleep – but you still look beautiful to me, so maybe I am dreadfully mistaken._

_Tonight's gift, if you will, was hard to come up with by following the Muggle tradition. I hope it still (hopefully) puts a smile on your face though. I did try my hardest. I actually had to ask my mum what she recommended doing._

_Anyways, I am looking forward to Christmas… aren't you?_

_Sincerely,_

_Your True Love_

Lily looked inside the parcel and saw another package that read: _Ten Greeting Cards (Blank Inside!) – Men that Magically Leap!_ Lily couldn't help but laugh because sure enough on each card had a picture of a different man that magically leaped across the cover.

Lily couldn't help but think that whoever's mother it was, had to be extremely clever.

For the next six days, Lily had accumulated the following letters and gifts:

_Dearest Lily,_

_I am going to give you specific directions that you must follow to find tonight's gift:_

_First, walk towards the back of the common room. There, you should see a chair that has three golden colored pillows. When you reach the chair, look underneath it. You should see a large package that holds tonight's surprise._

_I would have sent it via owl, but it would have weighed the owl down so much that the owl probably would have been killed._

_Sincerely,_

_Your True Love_

As the person had instructed, there had been a package. When Lily opened the package she let out a gasp. For inside, was a music box that had nine dancing figurines and the music box just happened to play the most beautiful song she had ever heard.

_Dearest Lily,_

_This is an absolutely terrible gift. I had no idea what-so-ever, and my mum has yet to reply to my rushed letter._

_I hope this gift doesn't cause you to hate me. Yes, it is that bad._

_Sincerely,_

_Your True Love_

Although the gift was different than the rest, Lily still found it to be beautiful. It was a drawing of eight maids milking. It was something she knew her grandmother would appreciate because of its detailed lining and shading.

_Dearest Lily,_

_I actually had this one from the beginning. I think it was one of the reasons why I started this whole idea. Not the main reason though, that I will tell you on the first day of Christmas – so, Christmas itself._

_Please don't feel like you have to actually make use of this, but I hope you do. It would give me the impression that you did not loathe the last gift too much, and therefore you do not loathe me._

_You looked beautiful today, by the way. Your eyes seemed to sparkle a little more today. It was something I missed seeing._

_Sincerely,_

_Your True Love_

Lily did not know whether to feel flattered by the last paragraph, her frightened. Lily couldn't help but think this person might be stalking her. Then again, why would he or she? And yes, Lily had been happier that day – she finally received word from her family. They had not sent her a letter due to the fact that her sister, Petunia, was planning for her wedding. Lily's parents thought it would be best that Lily stayed at Hogwarts over the holidays so Petunia wouldn't ruin her holidays since Petunia would be at the house every day and every night. Lily completely agreed.

When Lily saw that night's gift, she first thought to send it back. It was a beautiful silver bracelet that had seven charms – each one of them a beautiful swan. Lily immediately put it on her wrist and vowed to never remove it, it was too beautiful to not be worn; even if the person sent it to her was a murderous criminal that just happened to be stalking her.

_Dearest Lily,_

_I know this gift won't be the most flattering, but hopefully it won't be totally wasted. Please try to find some use out of it._

_I take the fact that since you wore the charm bracelet today that that means you liked it. I'm glad it fit well. I must say it looked stunning on your tiny wrist._

_Sincerely,_

_Your True Love_

And although the giver had a point of that night's gift, Lily knew that she would use them at some point. For that night, he or she had given her three pairs of earrings that had geese on them; for a total of six geese. It was clever, but Lily wasn't too fond of geese, especially since she had been attacked by one as a young girl. However, the golden egg that was placed on each earring was simply beautiful. A girl could never turn down jewelry.

_Dearest Lily,_

_Whatever your first thoughts may be, do not worry – I am not asking you to do anything. Not yet anyway._

_Sincerely,_

_Your True Love_

There, on the fireplace mantel, had sat five maroon boxes. Lily assumed the first thoughts the giver was talking about had to do with marriage. Lily opened each one to find a golden ring, but each one held its own texture, design, and elegance. She was beginning to wonder how much this person was spending on her.

_Dearest Lily,_

_I have a feeling that this gift will confuse you. But Lily, in due time it will make sense – that I promise you._

_Sincerely,_

_Your True Love_

Lily was given four objects that resembled birds and looked like keys. She was, indeed, confused. When she went to bed that night, she put them in her drawer not knowing what else to do with them.

By this time, most of the students had left school to visit their families for the holidays. All of Lily's friends had departed the day before, and it seemed so did most of the other Gryffindors. She thought it was because this would be the last year that parents would be able to force their child(ren) home for the holidays before they faced the world themselves.

_Dearest Lily,_

_We are getting closer to the closing of this ordeal! I just wish I knew how you felt right now. I feel terribly nervous and excited all at once._

_Anyways, here is tonight's gift. I thought you would find some use for it._

_Sincerely,_

_Your True Love_

Although that night's gift wasn't as ravishing as all the rests, it was still very sentimental. The person had enclosed three bookmarks; each one had a silver charm of a hen that dangled from a string. The person, obviously, had to have known that Lily loved to read and she was constantly bending down pages to bookmark her spot in a book. She was happy to see that someone actually noticed.

Then, there was the most recent letter that had come that night at Lily sat by the fire reading a book and using one of her new bookmarks:

_Dearest Lily,_

_Tomorrow's letter will give you instructions to your big surprise. I am now quite nervous, and as I write this my palms are sweaty and my hands are shaking. How will you react tomorrow? What will you say? What will you do?_

_I hope you enjoy this gift. I think it's my favorite so far. I guess I will find out tomorrow if you liked it or not._

_I have been watching you for eleven days now, Lily Evans and you fascinate me – there is no other way to state it. Your every movement, sound, facial expression, gesture… you just simply amaze me._

_And I hope that I will be able to amaze you, too._

_Sincerely,_

_Your True Love_

When Lily finished reading the letter, something light landed in her lamp since it must have fallen from the contents on the parcel. On a silver chain hung two small, silver doves, and in between the two doves was a tiny, diamond heart. Lily stared at it for a few minutes – it was beautiful. She gathered her hair into a loose bun and carefully clasped the necklace around her neck. It slid gently down her collarbone and the doves dropped all the way to the middle of her chest – directly center from her actual heart.

Lily went to bed that night with pleasant dreams of what would happen the following day.

Lily awoke early to see presents at the end of her bed. She opened them quickly and received quite a lot of nice new things. She had received a matching knitted hat and scarf from Clara, a box of Chocolate Frogs and _The Creation of The Sweetest Sweets_ from Sadie, a new bottled-green cardigan from Haylee, a few clothing articles from her parents, and a new quill from Petunia. It wasn't a lot, but Lily didn't need a lot. Besides, she had been getting a gift every night for the pass eleven nights.

Lily decided to spend Christmas outside by the lake. Although it was snowing, she felt like she needed fresh air that she had recently been neglecting. She spent the entire afternoon reading the new book that Sadie had bought her.

After a few hours of reading, Lily walked to Hagrid's house to say a quick hello and wish him a Happy Christmas. He returned the greetings, and offered her some of his fudge but she knew better than to accept. So instead, Hagrid walked her to the Great Hall for the Christmas feast.

The Great Hall was decorated quickly extravagantly this year. There were four Christmas trees that were over twenty feet high and each one was directed to resemble each of the four houses. There were reefs everywhere and random mistletoe. The decorations were just beautiful, and Lily realized that she felt more at home here at Hogwarts than at her own home at Christmas-time.

After dinner, Lily went up to the common room to find it completely vacant. For what seemed like the thousandth time, she decided to curl up with a book by the fireplace to await her surprise – if the person would actually follow through.

Sure enough, at about eleven o'clock there was a tapping on the window. Lily removed the letter and was too excited to go sit down to read it, so she unfolded it right on the spot and read,

_Dearest Lily,_

_So, tonight's the night. You must be wondering what the surprise is. Well, I would tell you – but it is, after all, a surprise. If you follow these simple directions then you will soon discover what it is:_

_Find the largest tree in the common room and walk towards it. Once you approach it, look for a large ornament that resembles a pear. (Sorry I had to improvise on this one). Remove the ornament from the tree, and I trust that you will know what to do from there._

_Sincerely,_

_Your True Love_

Lily slowly scanned the common room to spot the largest tree. However, it seemed that the four trees that were in the room were all close to size. Realizing that this must be a joke, she decided she would have to search each one. The first two trees had nothing remotely like a pear. However, when she reached the third she saw it glistening in the candlelight. How she didn't spot it before, she had no idea. She stepped forward, unhurriedly removed the ornament from the tree, and stared at it intently for what seemed like hours.

She let out a breath of air since it seemed that she had been holding it for the entire time. She noticed that there was a lock on the ornament, and realized what exactly the purpose of the keys were. She put the ornament back on the tree and ran up to her dormitory and grabbed all four keys. When she came back down, she slowed her pace and approached the tree once again.

Inhaling (but not exhaling) she removed the ornament for the second time that night. She tried each key and finally the last one worked. The ornament opened and there was a piece of parchment. Confused, Lily read it under her breath,

"'Dearest Lily,

This is the final letter from me. I am actually sad as I write this knowing that I will probably never be able to do this again. I only have one last thing to tell you:

Turn around.'"

Lily slowly turned around and saw a bouquet of lilies being held by none other than James Potter. He looked nervous and seemed like he was fighting the urge to ruffle his already untidy hair.

"James?" Lily questioned, awed.

"Lily?" James said as he seemed to have found strength that had momentarily left him because at that precise moment, he started walking towards her. "These, these flowers are for you."

Lily took the flowers and stared at them, not knowing what to think or say.

"They reminded me of you – with the whole sharing the same name, and their simple yet complex elegance and beauty."

"Thank you, James," Lily quietly whispered as she finally met his gaze. "For everything."

James smiled at her as he noticed that the charm bracelet was still around her wrist, and he saw the silver chain of the necklace which meant that she was wearing it too.

"I see you like your gifts."

"Yes, they're lovely."

They stood there for a while just staring into each other's eyes – where soft hazel meets emerald green. Lily was trying to put her emotions in place, and at the same time she saw James Potter in a completely new light.

"Come here," Lily whispered softly as she set the flowers down so she could grab James' hand. She led him to the Portrait Hole.

"Lily, it's after – " James stated, confused.

"Shh," Lily breathed. Once they were outside of the common room, she all of a sudden stopped and locked eyes with James.

"Look up," she commanded.

James continued to stare at her for a few seconds and then finally looked up. And he finally realized why Lily had led him there even though it was after hours for she had kissed him. She, Lily Evans, had kissed James Potter as they stood together under the mistletoe. And this time, she didn't stop him or tell him that they couldn't or that she couldn't. She kissed him passionately, yet delicately; savoring each moment her lips made contact with his.

It was the best Christmas she ever had. And it was all thanks to James Potter, James Potter who she had romantic feelings for. So finally, she wasn't so confused after all.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Another chapter. Only a few more to go until it is complete! Finally, I must admit. This chapter took me all night to write, I'm not even exaggerating. So sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors, I was too lazy to check. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought it was cute; then again I'm easily impressed. Well, sometimes. Happy February! Much love, Ruth xoxo._


End file.
